


Say 'Ah'

by tainted_ashes



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Assassins & Hitmen, Bad Flirting, Bad Puns, Eren Is a Little Shit, Eren Knows What he's Doing, Eren's Pretty Clumsy, Eventual Smut, Government Agencies, Guns, Humor, Kidnapping, Levi Is Terrible With Feelings, Levi Wants That Yeager Booty, Levi's Got it Bad, M/M, Not really slow burn, One Look and He's Done For, POV First Person, POV Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Secret agent!Levi, Special Operation Scouts, Stuff happens, There's Violence Though, Underground Doctors, Violence, because feelings, doctor!eren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2019-10-14 20:14:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 27,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17515226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tainted_ashes/pseuds/tainted_ashes
Summary: "I'm going to have to take your pants off," Eren comments idly as he examines my ankle, his head tilting in delicate concentration."You should at least buy me a drink first, no?" I ask, my lips etching with a small smirk as his face turns all sorts of reds and pinks. Even with my unfocused eyes, there was no mistaking that blush. Shit, did I say that out loud?





	1. This May Sting a Bit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fluffyboots](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffyboots/gifts).



> This is strictly for fun. I thought it would be cute. Levi's got it bad and Eren is absolutely clueless. Like a few chapters. Maybe 8-10? Not even?
> 
> Also, I'm dedicating this to my main squeeze, Fluffyboots. <3 Love ya!

**Levi**

 

I kneel down silently, my eyes steady as they lock behind my weapon. A familiar wave rushes up my spine and certain tingling dances inside of my fingertips as they rest against the trigger. He was right there; sitting like a clueless fucking buffoon next to a few of his goons. Nile Dok was a vile, ugly, and foul piece of shit. He was known for his illegal tradings through the black market and notorious for human trafficking. He's had more men and women killed than I can count, and as I squint and begin compressing against the trigger, I silently wave my hand.

 

I sign wordlessly, gaining the attention of my partner, Petra Ral. 

 

We're in one of the more decrepit parts of Trost, and it's noticeable with the strong scent of mold and sickness. Although I know the area well enough, it's hardly a place I tend to visit. They're preparing for the next shipments of unregistered firearms and explosive, most of them being sent out from an abandoned warehouse. For months, my agency has been after this prick. But each time we get close... even just a fucking  _inch,_ his trial is clear and he's back to dealing in his illegal activities like it's a hobby in sports or gambling. He's made millions off of his tirade, and when the government isn't able to take apart a well known criminal by legal means...

 

Well... that's why  _we're_ hired.

 

The Scouting Agency is meant for just that, to get rid of the messes that the government didn't want to dirty their hands with. Our crimes go unnoticed so long as we're the ones with blood on our hands. That sits just fine with me because there is no greater satisfaction other than getting rid of the  _filth_ in this world. We have several agencies around the world, and my place just happens to be here in this rundown metropolis. 

 

"Target in sight, hold your positions," Petra whispers into the small device inside of her blouse. She turns to me and nods, signaling it's safe to move. I inch a little closer, and my heart is hammering with the familiar surge of adrenaline rushing through my veins and into my mind. Above me, I know several of my men are on standby and ready to strike just as eagerly as I am. We've all been impatiently waiting to get this job done, especially with our boss riding our asses.

 

Slowly, I begin pressing down. As I prepare myself for the sound of the gun to echo inside of the dull and dirty warehouse, another sound catches my attention. It's a gun alright, judging from the tone of it, a sniper. I blink my pale eyes in confusion, and then my entire body begins vibrating in alarm. Pain erupts from beneath my boot and straight up my leg. It's practically racing to my chest and I turn sharply to glance down. Once I do, my eyes widen.

 

_Fuck. Double fucking FUCK._

 

Petra gasps and quickly darts to me, noticing the blood already beginning to pool around my foot. I shake my head and turn my face upward, attempting to see where the shot came from. My men are stationed above, so unless they were all compromised...

 

It felt like several minutes, but in actuality, it was mere seconds before the sounds of gunfire began ricocheting through the entire warehouse. I mutter an explicit and attempt to get to my feet, only to fall right back onto the ground with a wince.  _Son of a fucking bitch, of all the fucking times to get shot -- and in the fucking ankle!_

 

"Petra," I say out loud, sliding down to continue sheltering behind a few crates. I close my eyes and hiss when I notice wood splinter from the wood of them as the firing continues. "Call them back. This was a fucking set up -- they knew we'd be here. Get Erwin on and have Oluo have the car ready --"

 

"We need to get that looked at," Petra says as she begins moving into action. She's a pistol, that woman. Always prepared for anything despite the circumstances. It's incredibly rare for any of our targets to have one up on us like this... but Nile Dok has been a special case for months. "We need to get you to a hospital --"

 

"We both know that can't happen," I argue back, letting out an involuntary gasp as someone besides me begins to lift me from the ground. I see several of my team offering a distraction while Oluo Bozado helps me to my feet. "Get Erwin on and ask him what to do. I'm sure I can survive, it's not too bad."

 

"You're losing a lot of blood, so I'm going to have to ignore that in favor of getting you the help you need, sir." 

 

I growl but nod my head anyway. "Whatever, just get us the fuck out of here."

 

I can  _feel_ Nile's smug face from where I am, and I can't wait for the fucking day I get to shot a hole straight through it. I heard several of his men filing out of the warehouse and racing to escape before the police arrive. Even if we're used for our services, we're very much considered criminals in the eyes of the law. So when all hell breaks loss, we're forced into action as well. Oluo and Petra work together to get my limping form out of the building and into the dark town car, slipping me inside first before jumping in themselves.

 

"I've got Erwin on," Mike Zacharias says from the front seat, handing me the cell phone quickly. I grunt and bring it to my ear.

 

"It all went to shit," I growl out, already preparing for his chastising. "I don't know what the hell happened. One minute, he's sitting and eating a fucking sandwich and the next I'm getting shot from above in the ankle."

 

"It's good you pulled out when you did," Erwin Smith comments, calm and collective as ever. "Any more injuries would have resulted to us losing Nile's trial for good. How bad is your wound?"

 

I gingerly move my foot and almost cry out at the pain it sent through my entire body. "Hurts like a bitch, but Petra's insisting it's worse than it actually is."

 

"Then I agree you need to be seen. Petra wouldn't say so otherwise. Was everyone able to retreat without being seen?"

 

"We scattered," I say, my mind beginning to swim a little from the blood loss. Petra wasn't joking, and I squirm to get comfortable against the leather seats. "Where am I going, Smith?"

 

"We'll get you to Yeager's practice. It's not too far from where you are now."

 

"I thought he quit the business?" Grisha Yeager was well known for his practice in medicine. More specifically, his practice in medicine while dealing with bouts of illegal and unreported incidents and accidents. He merely took his pay and did what he was sought out to do; repair the broken and strengthen the weak. For several months, however, Grisha has become somewhat of a ghost. While accidents like this  _do_ happen, it's not very often. I'm one of the lucky few, I guess. 

 

"It's being run by his son, and I'll go ahead and forward the funds to have you seen. I can tell just from speaking to you that the injury is already causing some damage."

 

I scoff, but mindlessly agree while handing Oluo the phone to add any bit of information I may have forgotten. I lean my head against the headrest behind me and close my eyes. Fuck, what a disaster. Always my fucking luck.

 

We drive for nearly thirty minutes, Mike taking several backroads to ensure we are not followed. We arrive at a broken down city block where shady sellers linger with shit-eating grins and gaudy women lean their bodies just so as they attempt to catch any persons attention for a few extra dollars. My stomach turns as I watch it, being thrown right back into the past. I push those thoughts back and keep them exactly where they belong, in the back of my memories. 

 

The building is unnamed, and the structure is barely holding together, and a grimace at its appearance — what a shithole. Petra helps me remove my holster and weapons, even if I feel a bit unwilling to do so. She reminds me that even though Grisha Yeager has known their organization for years, his son may be a different story. Grisha was trustworthy into this line of work, but I didn't know jack shit about his son.

 

My body is starting to feel slightly weak, and I nearly punch Oluo when he grabs my arm and drapes it around his shoulders. "Sorry, boss, but it's either this or you're crawling to the door."

 

I scowl but know he's right. We get to the front entrance, and Petra buzzes us in. After several seconds, I gaze upward and notice a camera right above the door. Makes sense, I suppose. The door finally sounds open, and we're moving down a long corridor. 

 

"We'll drop you off for right now," Petra begins. "I'll have Mike come back when you're done here. I don't know how long this guy'll keep you, or how serious the bullet wound is. Just keep your phone on you."

 

I barely absorb her words as my visions beginning to fade in and out. Fuck, what the hell? I've had plenty of bullet grazes, and I've even been stabbed a few times. I've never felt the amount of mind-numbing weakness and exhaustion as I did now. With my wavering vision, Petra and Oluo are able to lead me inside of a standoff office that's at the end of the dimly lit hallway. Once we enter, my eyes widen in surprise. Given the nature of the building outside and the disgusting filth lining the edges of the corridor outside, the office was sterile even to my standards and clean beyond words. What the actual hell?

 

There's a young woman sitting at the front desk, her skin as pale as mine with jet black hair hanging above her shoulders. Her face is glancing at the computer screen in front of her, and her steel eyes rise to meet us at the doorway. "You're the ones that Smith called in?" she asks, her voice dull and void of any emotion. I can't tell whether she's annoyed or if that's just the way her face is set. She types in a few things into the keyboard. "Dr. Yeager is with another patient at the moment, but I'll lead you to a room so you can set him down and be on your way."

 

I can't figure out if I like this woman or not. She means business, and I can appreciate that. Money wasn't an issue seeing as though Erwin went ahead and sent it in. So with another groan of protest, Petra and Oluo help me to one of the back rooms. The office is set up like any other; a receptionist, pictures of scenic beaches and medical graphs, and all of that bullshit. She leads us to a vacant examining room where there is a nice, uncomfortable steel table just begging to be laid in. The pain is finally beginning to get to me, and it's starting to show in my features because Petra reaches and runs a kind hand through my sweaty hair. 

 

"It'll be alright. If he's Grisha's son, I'm sure he's just as good. Call us when you're ready, okay?"

 

She's too damn sweet to be in this line of work, what the hell was she doing here again? Dammit, my head is killing me. I lay against the cold steel, and when I'm left alone, I attempt to move my foot a bit just to test how severe the damage is. I moan when I realize it's starting to hurt worse than before, and the blood must have trailed behind us in the hallway because I can see it oozing right out of my combat boot. Fuck my life. This shouldn't have happened. I had a clear shot of the prick and somehow, his group one and upped us. I'm not the type to be a sore loser, but running after this man for months and months on end without results is starting to piss me off beyond reason.

 

I must have been musing for a while because my eyes are blinking open when I hear the door open. I turn my head and wince as my temples begin to pound. As I do, my breath catches in my throat, and my heart starts doing an obscene dance inside my chest. The tall figure that enters isn't what I was expecting  _at all._ He's lean, and even through his sweater, I can see wiry muscle peeking through the outlines of his clothes. His shoulders are broad, and his chest is full, yet he's proportioned in  _just_ the right areas. His back is to me as he closes the door behind him while locking it, and I get a nice view of his backside through his slacks. Shit, it was a nice ass. Dammit, was the fucking blood loss turning me into a leering moron?

 

His hair is a caramel brown, and he has it pulled back with a hair tie. I don't think I've ever seen a man pull off a fucking bun that way this guy does, but holy shit, he definitely does. His skin is a golden tan and I want to sink my teeth right into him. When he finally turns around, and I see his face, honest to God, I forget how to breathe. High cheekbones, delicate lips, and eyes that I can't figure out for the life of me if they are green or blue or both. He is _stunning._ He couldn't have been any older than twenty-five. This fucking ankle was messing with my head.

 

"Sorry for making you wait! I had to remove a pairing knife from someone's... well, ass, I guess," he begins sheepishly, smiling and revealing pearly white teeth. Oh, my heart. There is goes right out the goddamn window. I make a face and tilt my head. "Oh, it happens, trust me. Let's see here..." He flips through a few papers and I realize that Petra must have taken the time to fill them out because I sure as hell didn't. "I don't have a name on here, which is understandable. Says you took a bullet to the ankle..." he's speaking slowly and to himself, and I watch as he begins to process of sterilizing his hands and reaching for the gloves across the sink. The room doesn't have much; a sink, a few medical supplies, and a large fluorescent light blinding me from above.

 

As he slaps the gloves on, he says, "Let's take a look." He moves toward me and my unsteady eyes drink him in like a dying man parched for water. Fuck, he's even prettier up close -- all strong edges and lines, yet soft and subtle features. His eyes lashes are long, and his ears are pierced. I lick my lips and suddenly cry out when he reaches to touch my booted foot. "Oh... Oh wow, Mikasa should have gotten me sooner. Or at least given you something to make you more comfortable."

 

He's moving with a bit more urgency now, and he's reaching for a bag and IV from one of the cabinets above the sink. He works efficiently to hook it up to one of the stands beside the examining table and brings my arm up. He traces my forearm and says, "You have good veins. This'll sting a bit," as the words leave his lips, I feel the prick of the catheter enter my vein, and the young doctor links it to the bag containing a clear liquid. "There..." he says and flicks the IV a few times. "This should help with the pain while I work. I'm going to need to remove your boot, though, okay?"

 

I grunt in response and lift my agonizing leg to help him out. The boot comes off with a little more ease this time, and I hear the young doctor wince. "You had a clean entry. The bullet went right through. It... with this much blood loss, it may have hit a vein. I'll have Mikasa run a CT scan on your ankle once I at least stop the bleeding and we can administer some pain medicine."

 

I nod wordlessly, but I couldn't take my eyes off of him. His voice was... soothing on my grating nerves, and it made me feel like I was floating. Or was that the morphine? Probably the morphine.

 

"It's the morphine," the young man says, and I blink in confusion. "You're uh... kind of mumbling to yourself."

 

"Shit." The first words to leave my mouth, how delightful. It must have been funny or something because the young doctor just grins while lifting my ankle closer for his viewing. "Sorry... this stuff is strong. What's your name?" I blurt, no rhyme or reason for my shitty etiquette what so ever.

 

"Well, I go by Dr. Yeager. But if you're asking for my  _real_ name --" as he says this, he's pressing something cool and hard against the bullet hole, and I gasp sharply while he gives me a sympathetic look. "It's Eren."

 

"Eren," I repeat, liking the way his name sounds when it slips off my tongue. "My name's Levi."

 

Eren hums, smiling softly to himself. I may have been bleeding like a son of a bitch and doped up beyond belief, but I didn't miss that smile. "Levi. I like it. So, Levi, can I ask what caused you to get shot through the ankle today?"

 

"If I told you, I'd have to kill you," I said dully, the sarcasm dripping from my voice. He gives me a charming little smirk, and dammit, it was doing things to my chest. "Hm... I guess I can't just say it was an accident, huh?"

 

Eren held up his bloody hands in nonchalance. "In all actuality, it doesn't matter to me. As long as you pay in cash, we don't ask questions. But... I guess I'm curious once in a while, you know?"

 

"I bet." I'd be curious, too. Can't blame the kid one bit. A pairing knife being stuck in someone's ass? I would have loved to have seen that. "So, did your father come up with that little motto?"

 

Eren stiffens slightly but doesn't deter from his work on my ankle. He's reaching for what appears to be a small needle, and I barely feel it against my skin. "Yeah, this entire place was his idea. He wanted to help people who were in trouble and couldn't go to the authorities. You see good people in bad circumstances getting turned away for help. I mean... Looking at you, I don't think you're a bad person. You seem pretty nice actually."

 

I snort. "Kid, you don't know anything about me. I'd hardly say I'm a nice person." _I kill people for a living — shitty people_ _—_ _but still people._

 

"Decent person, then. Anyway, we wanted to place where people could turn to if they had the means to do so. Sometimes, my father would even take people in who didn't have the money. A woman who was married to a gang leader was sent away from Trost Hospital when she was in labor just last year. It was all over the news. So... my dad helped her deliver a healthy baby boy. They're doing well now, despite her situation. She was able to lie and say she delivered on her own, but my dad made sure he guided her through it all."

 

Wow, no kidding? Grisha Yeager earns a little bit more of my respect.

 

"So, where is your old man? He and my boss go back a ways."

 

Eren's lips form a thin line, and he places his bloody tolls on the table next to him. "He's been missing for a few weeks now. We've been keeping quiet about it to avoid any trouble. We're not sure where he is. That's why I've been taking care of things here... I don't have the knowledge my father has, but I know enough to help as many people as I can."

 

I frown a bit at those words. Grisha Yeager missing? Huh. That was news to me. "I'm sorry," I tell him sincerely.

 

Eren waves his bloodstained hand. "It's fine. I'm sure he'll turn up, and everything will be all right. Worrying will get me nowhere fast."

 

Optimistic little thing, isn't he? 

 

Seconds tick by and Eren pulls back after some time while wiping his brow with his forearm. "I've managed to stop the bleeding. I'd still like a CT done to make sure we didn't miss anything. You're lucky you got here when you did, you honestly were close to losing consciousness."

 

I nod mutely.

 

"I'm going to have to take your pants off," Eren comments idly as he examines my ankle once more, his head tilting in delicate concentration.

 

"You should at least buy me a drink first, no?" I ask, my lips etching with a small smirk as his face turns all sorts of reds and pinks. Even with my unfocused eyes, there was no mistaking that blush. Shit, did I say that out loud?

 

Eren glances up and stares me right in the eyes. Fuck, this morphine is making say some absurd shit, isn't it? Yeah, I'll go ahead and blame that. It's easier than telling this man how insanely attractive he is or that fact his eyes glitter like their gems from the damn ocean. His face is still flush, but his lips curve slightly. 

 

"Easy there, Casanova. I think a drink is the  _last_ thing you need right now. How about when you're not high from painkillers and you're able to walk without falling over?"

 

Wait, that wasn't a no, was it? I lean up onto my elbows, and Eren chuckles and says, "I don't want you moving around yet. I'll have Mikasa wheel you over to the radiology area and we'll get those pictures done." 

 

Mikasa comes in not long after and I crane my head to watch Eren pull his gloves off and wash his hands. It's nearing eight o'clock at night, and I'm not sure how long this practice stays open for. It's hardly a standard business so who the hell knows. The indifferent woman helps move me into the machine, and it whirls to life. She instructs me to close my eyes, and she takes a few pictures of my head first, and then she adjusts the table and begins from my leg and down to my foot. It doesn't take very long, and I'm grateful it's over quickly. This medical shit always makes me uncomfortable, despite my profession. 

 

My head is spinning, but at least the pain is beginning to subside somewhat. That, and my heart just won't stop doing its strange little dance inside my chest. I can't figure out if the brat was humoring me because I'm injured or if he was being sincere. A part of me needs to know, dammit. After the images are collected, I'm back in the room I started it again and I slip my bloody trousers back on. Eren comes back in not too long after and begins to process of removing the IV from my arm while placing a few prescription bottles on the table next to me. 

 

"I'm going to send you home with painkillers, obviously. Eight hundred milligrams of Ibuprofen too if you're not privy on the Oxycodone. Your scans came back clear, which is great. It means you'll heal easily. You're very fortunate, not everyone gets away with being shot and getting a clean break from it. You may want to find crutches or a cane if you're worried about wounding your pride."

 

I snort at that. Little shit.

 

"It'll take you at least a month or so before you start feeling somewhat better again. You might feel alright right now, but once that morphine wears off, you'll be hurting again."

 

I take the prescriptions and examine them, sitting up and cracking my neck from how awkwardly I was laying down. "Right... I think I can manage without the heavy shit. The last thing I want is to be doped up all the time. But..." I glance up at this handsome face. "Thank you, Eren. I couldn't do with going to a normal hospital."

 

"Oh, I get it. Police getting involved and all that jazz. You don't have to explain it to me. Believe me, I've seen so much worse."

 

This intrigues me, and I can't help but find his company... well... pleasant. "What made you want to do this? Follow in your father's footsteps, I mean?"

 

Rubbing the back of his neck, Eren replies, "I guess I just enjoy helping people. I was already studying for my degree, and my father worked too hard to keep this practice going. It took a lot of effort and dedication on his part. I wanted to help him with it. Plus," he gives me a knowing look, and his eyes a whirling with mischief. "I get to meet people like you."

 

He winks at me.

 

He fucking  _winks at me._

 

My jaw almost drops.

 

"Well, Levi," he starts. "It was nice meeting you, and I hope you recover well. I think you're my last for the night and I'm exhausted --"

 

"Go out with me," I blurt out, and this time I couldn't blame the morphine. Hell, he's all but  _flirting_ with me. We both seem to be equally terrible at it but it's a start.

 

"Ah..." he looks flustered, and it's adorable. Fuck, what is the kid doing to me? "I'm not usually one to mix up work with pleasure, you know? Too messy. But you never know, maybe I'll see you around sometime?"

 

He finishes dressing my ankle, washes his hands a third time, and glances over his shoulder. "Take care, Levi."

 

I watch him leave and my eyes narrow in confusion. Did that just really happen? Did all of this actually happen?

 

I groan and run a hand down my tired face. I use my other to phone Mike to let him know I'm ready to be picked up. All I want to do is brief Erwin on what the hell happened and get home and into my own bed. Perhaps drink a fifth of vodka if I'm able, although, it's probably not smart after I was just shot up with morphine.

 

Holy hell, what a fucking day. I go to bed that night dreaming of ocean eyes.


	2. Take a Deep Breath In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, wow, everyone. I woke up and had over 100 kudos for the first chapter. That's a big deal to me and I'm so happy you're all enjoying the story so far! I have quite a bit planned. So thanks for checking it out! :) Here's more thirsty Levi for you. ;)

**Levi**

 

I steady myself with my cane and press the button inside the elevator, waiting patiently as it takes me to the twenty-second floor. The cane is a slick black, and as much as I can't stand using the fucking thing, I know it's better than me falling all over the place. It's taken me several weeks to recover, just as Eren predicted it would. Erwin gave me some time off despite my protests, and after four weeks, I've become as stir crazy as a bird in a cage. There is only so much Lifetime and Netflix I can watch before my brain begins to melt inside of my skull, and I'm almost positive I've eaten my weight in Chinese take out and Hagandaz. 

 

The building of our agency is forty floors, and its cover is used as an advertising agency. While most of the building  _is_ dedicated to just that; the stories from twenty and above are used for our personal preference. The outside looks like a giant, gleaming sheet of glass. It's a stark contrast to the grim and filth of this city.

 

I exit the elevator and head toward my office first. I check to make sure nothing has been moved or touched, and to my surprise, it's spotless, and everything is left as it was. I slump a little in relief. It's good to know that my standards don't go unnoticed here. I round the corner of the corridor and head to Erwin's office next, passing several of my team on the way. Eld and Gunther greet me with hearty pats on the back, and Oluo just nods his welcome. Petra smiles softly at me and hugs me gently, and I return it with one arm while balancing the cane.

 

"It's good to see you up and about," she says sincerely. "It's been a little dull around here. We have some recruits with us, and I think they need your...  _expertise_ to whip them into shape."

 

I snort. "No shit. Well, let me check in with the boss man and find out if I'm allowed back."

 

"Has the ankle healed?"

 

"As much as it can for now. I'll probably have to go back to make sure I get the medical go ahead."  _Or, I just want an excuse to see that bright-eyed brat again. Either or._

 

"He isn't busy, and I bet he's waiting for you. I've left some notes on your desk whenever you're ready to take a look at them." She goes back to her desk after that, and the rest of my team go about their morning. I nod my thanks and make my way over to Smith's office.

 

"Levi," Erwin greets with a broad smile. "Welcome back. Please, come take a seat." He sweeps a grand gesture with his hand, and I limp over to the chairs in front of his desk. "You seem to be moving rather well. I trust you're almost back to full health?"

 

"Getting there," I admit and take a seat with a sigh. Just to have some of the pressure off of my foot helps tremendously. "So," I start. "Fill me in. What's been happening since I've been stuck in my apartment?"

 

"We've lost Nile's trial for now, but we do know where one of his hideouts are in the city. We plan to raid in within the next week or so. We may be able to get some information through one of his companions. It's a long stretch, but at this point, we need  _something_ before the trail goes cold."

 

I snarl. "Do what you think is best. I just want to get this fucker so we can move on with our lives. He isn't a bright man; I don't understand how we're losing him."

 

"He may not be bright, but he's resourceful. At any rate, if you can get the medical clearance, I'd like you to be a part of this. I need you back. I have the utmost faith in our team, but you're out strongest. That's more than likely why  _you_ were targeted in the last raid, and not someone else."

 

"Probably," I muse. "I'll go back to Yeager tomorrow then. I should be alright. The cane is just to ease the pressure, but the wound itself is healed."

 

"I'm happy to hear it. Do let me know if Grisha is there; it's been quite some time since I've spoken to him."

 

My lips form a thin line, and Erwin's arched a thick brow. "Something the matter?"

 

"Eren mentioned to me that Grisha has been missing for a few weeks now. I'm not sure if you've heard or not, but he told me his family has been keeping it under wraps to avoid having any spotlights on them."

 

"A wise choice on his part, but that...  _troubles_ me. Did he elaborate on anything else?"

 

"Nothing. He didn't look like he wanted to talk about it, and I didn't want to push him. Plus, I was so hopped up on morphine I probably wouldn't have been able to form a coherent thought anyway."  _It's bad enough I asked the poor guy out while my ankle was bleeding out. I'm surprised I didn't traumatize him. Then again... look at his line of work._

 

"I'll look into it. It may be outside of our scope, but Grisha is a friend of mine, and I'd like to ensure he's taken care of. If you find anything else out from his son, let me know. I'll keep it to myself."

 

I nod my thanks and stand up. "Thanks. I guess I'll go and organize my desk. Petra said she dropped some documents off for me. As much as I enjoyed the time off, I don't think I can stand being in my apartment for another second. The first few days I couldn't even fucking clean up after myself."

 

"I can feel your skin crawling from here."

 

"Shut the fuck up," I say with a curl to my lip, but my eyes aren't malicious. Erwin's eyes are shining with amusement. "I'll check back in before I leave."

 

"Right," Erwin nods. "It's nice to have you back, Levi. Let's hope this is our last shitshow before we finally nab Nile for good."

 

_I sure hope so. I owe that fucking bastard now for putting me out of commission for weeks. Don't worry; I'm coming for you, you greasy prick._

* * *

 

I'm fortunate that I'm able to drive myself this time around. I drive into the deepest, most disturbing parts of Trost and park my A4 Audi beneath the parking garage. I manage to reach for my cane in the backseat and walk a bit faster than I should. I feel anticipation, and it's making my stomach twist a little. God, I've only met this man once. He's made it clear he isn't interested, but then again, he didn't outright say that. I'm a man of many abilities and talents, but I'm not good with people. I tend to judge characters pretty well, but I just don't do feeling. I fucking  _suck_ at feelings.

 

And it's been a while since I've felt attraction like this, and with my line of work, it's usually best is a stray from it. It's always dangerous. There's never a quiet moment.

 

I enter the shabby building and walk into the office, much more aware and clear-headed than last time. I see a different woman at the front desk this time -- a petite blond with her hair up in a tight bun. She looks just as listless and tired as the last girl, and I'm sensing a pattern to here. I make my way over to her and tap the front counter. "I'm here to see Dr. Yeager."

 

She glances up at me with dull, azure eyes. "I'm assuming you're Levi?"

 

"That's right."

 

She hums and types idly for a moment before standing up. "Follow me."

 

I'm led back into the familiar room I was in last time, and the young woman checks my vitals and heart rate. "Any changes in your condition?"

 

"I'm healing well. I'm just here for medical clearance so I can go back to work."

 

She nods. "I'll let Dr. Yeager know you're here."

 

She leaves without another word. Eren seems to be the only person with a personality here. As I sit there and glance around the room, I realize there is music playing softly in the background. I tilt my head and observe a small speaking in the corner near the counter. It takes me several seconds to realize what song it is, and once I do, I cringe a bit.

 

 

> _Must be love on the brain_  
>  _That's got me feeling this way_  
>  _It beats me black and blue but it fucks me so good  
>  _ _And I can't get enough  
>  _ _Must be love on the brain yeah_

 

Oh, God. I don't usually knock anyone's taste in music, but this song is too popular for its own good. I hear it every single time I'm dragged out to the bar of clubs with Hange and Petra. I listen to it when I have to take cabs or when I'm flipping through the stations in my car. I'm personally more of a classical, alternative, and modern rock type of guy. But hell, who am I to judge? To each their own. I try to picture Eren swaying his slim hips to the beat while moving getting lost to the music and it's doing strange things to my body.  _Fuck, don't get a hard on right now. That's the last fucking thing I need._

 

As I glare down at my crotch, I hear the door open. I look up sharply and see Eren walking in with another chart in his hand. He's wearing a more professional attire this time around; a long sleeve black dress shirt that rolls up at his sleeves and a pair of cocoa color slacks. His face is just as attractive and stunning as it was before; framing with a masculine beauty that I can't place if I've ever seen before. His dress shoes click against the granite floor, and I realize with all of my silent gawking...

 

"You cut your hair," I say suddenly.

 

He turns to me, and his smile is sheepish. He unconsciously runs a hand through the shaggy, chocolate locks and shrugs his shoulders. "Yeah, about a week ago. My sister was complaining and insisting I looked like a caveman -- hobo -- a mixture of both. Either way, I went ahead and got it trimmed down. It's easier to work with too."

 

I will say that Eren looks gorgeous with any length of hair. While the longer threads matched the shape of his sharp jawline and face, his short hair is cut where it's still wild and untamed. It adds a distinct youthfulness to his already young features.  _God,_ I realize.  _He's not the first pretty man you've seen. Cut the shit and get a hold of yourself. I think I'd rather have a fucking boner._

 

Eren looks down at his chart and says, "So, we're checking on the progress with your ankle. Anything I should know about? Any bleeding, oozing of any kind, or puss?"

 

"Disgusting," I snarl, my teeth bearing. "No. Just... Fuck, that's gross."

 

"Believe it or not, it happens with gunshot wounds. I have to ask these questions. The last thing I want is for you to go into septic shock or have an infection spread through your body and attack your heart."

 

He has a fair point, but it doesn't wipe the look of disgust from my face. "To answer your question, no. No issues. Just tenderness and some annoying bruising that finally went away. I'm not running marathons yet, but I can get around easily enough."

 

Eren's eyes avert and look at the cane next to the examining table. "So you listened to me and got a cane?"

 

"I wasn't using crutches with my  _wounded pride_ and all that."

 

Eren hums and his cheeks tint a little, and I decide I enjoy that color on him. The music continues to play softly in the background, and the irked expression on my face doesn't change. "Your taste in music is terrible, by the way."

 

"You're a charmer; you know that?" Eren's face doesn't hold any anger as he says this. Instead, he seems amused. He walks over and pulls a stool up to the table, grasping my foot to remove my shoe. 

 

"Stripping me already?"

 

"You'd enjoy that, wouldn't you, Casanova?"

 

I like this guy. He knows how to keep up. My lips lift a little, but I reel in my advances just a bit. "Sorry about... well, all of that. I didn't mean to hit on you while bleeding all over your practice."

 

"Psh," Eren wisps out, cusping my dress shoe and removing it gently. I grimace, but otherwise, the pain isn't too terrible. "To be fair, I  _did_ shoot you up with enough morphine to knock someone out. I can't be upset with those circumstances." He examines my ankle with relief. "You healed perfectly. I'd say another few weeks, and you can go back to running away from more potential gun-wielding threats as far as work goes... minimal strain. No heavy lifting for another few weeks. No jumping out of cars or whatever else it is you're privy to."

 

"What do you think I am, some kind of gazel? I can't be worse off than the guy with a knife stuck up his ass."

 

Eren barks out with charming laughter. "You remember that?"

 

"Of course I do. Would've loved to have seen it too."

 

"It  _was_ pretty funny. But... don't tell anyone that, okay?"

 

I move my finger against my lips while replying, "My lips are sealed."

 

His hands are careful as they press against the bone of my ankle, and his fingertips trace the scar beginning to form there. My eyes narrow slightly, and Eren subconsciously bites his lips as he examines me. The music is still playing, and my heart is still racing, and I can't blame morphine for what I'm feeling right now. I don't think this man realizes just what sort of hold he has one me and I hardly know a thing about him. Probably for the best.

 

"Any word on your father?" I ask, wanting to rid the room of its strange aura. 

 

Eren shakes his head, and he releases my foot. He silently instructs me to put my shoe back on. "Nothing yet. This isn't the first time he's disappeared without a trace. He's honestly known for it. But, he usually at least tells my mother something. What state he's going to or if he's in trouble and hiding for a little bit. He is a well-respected doctor, but working against the law has its disadvantages. I'm at risk too being here."

 

"It seems you and I have quite a bit in common," I remark, and the light banter from earlier feels far away at that moment. "My boss speaks highly of your father, and he doesn't do that with everyone. In this life, you do what you have to do to survive. I understand that better than anyone." I idly rub my fingers against my thigh. "I'm sure he'll turn up. Just focus on what's in front of you right now and don't overthink things."

 

_I know what that can do, trust me._

 

Eren's eyes are intensely searching mine, and it almost makes me squirm. I don't think this guy realizes what those eyes can do to a person. 

 

"Thank you, Levi. That's... nice of you to say." He offers me a genuine smile. "So... I guess asking what you do for a living is still out of the question?"

 

"If I told you, I'd have to kill you. Remember?" I smirk, happy to have lightened his mood even a small bit. He doesn't deserve to wear anything other than a smile.

 

There is a shifting in our chemistry and I know I'm not the only one who feels it. His eyes are watching me carefully, and his cheeks tint just so. I'm not blind. "And I guess asking you out is still going to be a no?"

 

There he goes getting flustered again. He runs a hand through his wild locks and makes a face to hide his tilting lips. "I wasn't sure if you were going to remember that."

 

"I feel a little insulted that you think I'd forget a face like yours."

 

"So, it's just my face? Nothing else?"

 

"Aside from your horrible taste in music, I enjoy your company. You're..." God, I suck with words. I was doing better on the morphine last time. "There's just something about you I can't ignore, and I'd like to know more about you."

 

Eren seems taken aback by my words, but he bows his head sadly. "I don't think it's a good idea. I don't know anything about you, and it goes against my moral code."

 

"I know we don't know each other... but maybe we can try?" I meant to say this as a statement, but it comes out in the form of a question.

 

Instead of answering me, Eren removes the stethoscope from his neck and beckons me to lean forward. "Let me listen to your breathing before you go. Take a deep breath in."

 

_Note to self -- he changes topics when he's uncomfortable._

 

"Exhale."

 

I do as he says, and he listens intently. He doesn't lift my shirt when he presses the device against my back, and he continues to command me to take deep breaths. When he brings the object to my front, he listens with a perplexed expression crossing his face. "Your heart is beating really fast. Are you alright?"

 

_Yes. Just when I'm around you, it does insane shit to my heart: nothing to worry about, doc._

 

"Yeah, just fine. Nervous I guess."

 

It slips out of my mouth before I can stop it and if there was ever a time I want to kick the shit out myself, it would be now. Eren holds the stethoscope against my chest but doesn't appear to be listening anymore. Instead, he's looking right at me. I meet his eyes and arch a brow. "What?"

 

After several beats, Eren says, "Saturday."

 

I blink. "Excuse me?"

 

"I'm free Saturday. My close friend usually covers the clinic for me then. If you're looking to meet up... then I guess..."

 

I don't think my mindset could have changed quick enough. His eyes are holding a quiet glow to them, and he appears bashful. Yeah, there goes any hope of forgetting about this guy. He doesn't even realize he's holding my heart in his fucking hands.

 

"I can do Saturday."

 

I can most  _definitely_ do Saturday. Any day he wants. Don't give a shit.

 

He takes a deep breath like I had moments ago and steels his resolve. "Okay. Okay... Just, don't make me regret this, okay? I like your company too. I think you're... uh..." He's fumbling with his words. How sweet. "You're different. And... you're not bad to look at either."

 

I snort. "Gee, thanks."

 

"I-I -- Dammit, I'm not good at this, okay?"

 

"Neither am I. We can be terrible at it together then. I'm... Look, you don't know me, and I don't know you. We've established this. But, I rarely take a chance with anything, and I'm consumed by my career. Judging from your standpoint, so are you. Life is a shitshow, and we can at least make the best of it. So..." I inhale before adding, "Let's give it a shot. It's obvious I'm attracted to you."

 

He appears thoughtful and then says, "You're not going to... like, kill me right?"

 

"Oh, my fuck."

 

He bursts out laughing at my muttered explicit, and I can listen to him do it all day. "Okay, I was just joking!"

 

I roll my eyes and reach into my pocket to retrieve my phone. He does the same. Big moment right here. We exchange phone numbers, and I slide my phone into my back pocket. "So..."

 

"So... You're good to go. I'll print out all of the records for you to take so you can show your boss."

 

I nod my thanks and slid off the table just a bit. As I do, Eren appears hurried and unsure. I glance up at him, and before I realize it, he's leaning in and placing a small kiss against my cheek. My blood roars in my ears, and my eyes widen as he quickly pulls away. He clears his throat and cards his hand through his hair. "I'll see you Saturday, Casanova. Text me the details."

 

He shoots me a charming smile and rushes out of the room after that, the professional demeanor washing away from him. I find myself grinning like an absolute idiot, and I plop against the table with a dull smack. "Fucking ow," I say, but the smile doesn't leave my face, even with that hideous song still playing on repeat across the room.

 

 

> _And you got me, let go_  
>  _What you want from me?_  
>  _And I tried to buy your pretty heart,  
>  __But the price too high_  
>  _Baby you got me like oh_


	3. Uncross Your Legs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still kinda in awe at how much love this story is getting. I'm having fun, and you're enjoying it, so we all win. Heres some strange romance for you. ;)

**Levi**

* * *

 

 

"You seem to be in a good mood this afternoon," Hange says in a singsong voice, just because they know it aggravates the hell out of me. I remain hidden low inside of the parked vehicle outside of the secret safehouse Erwin mentioned to me earlier. Of course, he assigns Hange to accompany me on this stakeout and if that doesn't grate on my fucking nerves.

 

"Just want to take some of these pricks out." I keep my voice low and listen closely to the equipment that is hanging loosely from my ear. I listen to idle chatter inside of the safehouse and grimace. It's cold and raining outside, and while I'm medically cleared to report in again, I'm forced to take it easy. Hange continues to try and talk nonsense to me, and I hiss out, "Would you  _shut up and listen?"_

 

As I say this, several voices crackle through my headset. I press it inwardly and lean forward. Some of the men inside are speaking in a language I hardly understand, even though I'm fluent in quite a few myself. I close my eyes, and even Hange adjusts their position to try and listen in. 

 

 _"The delivery has been sent, yes?"_ A man asks, and I purse my lips. More than likely another shipment of illegal weapons, no doubt.  _"I tell Nile tonight. We meet him for dinner, yes? The same place?"_

 

 _Tonight?_ I think miserably. I glance at the clock inside of the car, noting its nearly four in the afternoon. My date with Eren is set for tonight, and I don't want to push my luck and reschedule with him after he's given me a chance. Hange hears me groan and arches a brow.

 

"Want to tell me what the problem is, shorty?"

 

I growl at the nickname and kick their shin, causing them to whine quietly. "None of your damn business."

 

"What? Have a hot date I don't know about? You're acting like you have plans tonight."

 

" _I do have plans,_ " I rumble out before I can stop myself. My lips thin into a line as soon as I say it, and Hange is practically bouncing in the passenger's seat. Damn my big fucking mouth. "If I fucking tell you will you pipe down so we can find out  _where_ they're meeting?"

 

"You betcha! Come on, tell your good ol' friend Hange everything!"

 

"...I have a date," I say, reaching over to adjust the volume on our headsets. 

 

Hange's mouth falls open, and then they start to giggle. "That's a good one, Levi. You having a  _date_."

 

I feel mildly offended. "I'm not joking, you dipshit. I have plans tonight with a gorgeous doctor, and now I'm going to have to fucking cancel on him because these pricks conveniently picked  _tonight_ to rally up."

 

Hange looks surprised again, and I feel a bit of satisfaction at the look on their face. "Geez, I can't believe it. You having a date. And when you say gorgeous doctor..." They tap their index finger against their chin. "Wait! Are you talking about Dr. Yeager?"

 

I smirk a little. "Maybe."

 

"Oh my, you sly little fox! I've only seen pictures of him. But hot damn, you're not wrong, he's stunning."

 

"Wonderful. Now that we've established that..." I tune Hange out quickly and listen to the banter over the line. After several minutes of listening to these pigs chit-chat, I finally have a piece of information I can work with.

 

_"We meet at Rose Plaza; it's the boss's favorite. We find our contact there, too. Eight o'clock."_

 

_Contact, huh? Shit... This is a perfect opportunity to get one of these informants for good. It'll be one less loss end to worry about. I can maybe try to go in there quick to take him out, or take Eren out and bring him home? No... rushing would be a terrible first date. Eren was already reluctant to give me a chance. He'll think I'm not interested if I do that. Fuck, sometimes I hate this job._

 

"You're thinking so loud that I can practically  _hear_ your thoughts."

 

I sigh, clicking the device in my ear off. "I'm supposed to take Eren out tonight, but this is too good of a chance to pass up. Getting the informant is just as good as taking Nile out himself. It's a step closer to him. These idiots are useless to us; they're just mules. Dammit..."

 

"Well..." Hange begins. "Why not take Eren to Rose Plaza then? Kill two birds with one stone. Maybe take him someplace else first, and then make your way over there afterward. Take care of the job, and then leave with Eren. Simple."

 

I turn to Hange and glance at them incredulously. Not because it's a stupid idea... no, it's actually a pretty sound plan. "You know what," I say while my lips tilt slightly. "That's not a bad idea, glasses. When you use your fucking brain before speaking, you have some useful things to say."

 

"So I've been told," the other responds, giving me a shit eating grin.

 

I scoff and shake my head, reaching to turn the ignition to the car back on. The engine turns to life, and I say, "It's time to go. We'll bring this information to Erwin. I'm sure I can balance out the details, but as far as I'm concerned, it's a decent idea. I just don't want any of them to see my face and connect me to Eren in any way. I'm not dragging him into my shit. I'm surprised he even gave me a chance."

 

"He must have really caught your eye for you to be thinking so heavily about this. If you ever are interested in anyone, it's usually a one-time thing."

 

"I have needs, Hange. Every one of us does. I'm no exception. But Eren..." I bit my lip, maneuvering the vehicle back onto the main road. "There's just something about him. He's not a one time type of man. He's... special, I can tell. I want to know more about him. With all of the shit in this world, it would be nice to have one nice thing to look forward to."

 

"You mean love?"

 

"I don't know about love..." I muse. "But... I wouldn't mind seeing more of him."

 

"Hmm..." Hange hums, reaching to put their seatbelt on. "Well, let's make this happen then. You're sure you don't want Petra or someone else to take care of this?"

 

"No," I answer swiftly. "I'm doing it. I'm more than capable of squeezing some information out of the prick before hanging him to dry. It's been a while since I've gotten my hands dirty... I'm getting restless."

 

"It more ways then one, I see."

 

"Fuck you," I quip, turning to radio on to drown out the sound of Hange's voice. After a few minutes the other settled down, and I drove us back to headquarters.

* * *

 

Dating is a funny thing, especially when it's been fucking  _years_ since you've tried. I'm not the dating type by any means, but that bright-eyed doctor has me wrapped around his finger without even realizing yet. I stand inside of my very sterile and vacant apartment, eyeing my closet as I step into my room. I need something that says  _hey, I like you_ but also something that says  _I'm normal, nothing to see here._

 

 

Eren has to know I'm in a particular line of work that can't be mentioned. Being a part of the Scouts isn't something that is common to bring up, and it's against our code to do so. We are agents that clean up government messes, simple as that. If our crimes are known among the state, we'd be in prison. The government would have no issue turning the other way if we were to get caught. So, we're careful. We take our assignments. We complete them. We reap the reward. We move on to the next. 

 

In all of the years I've been doing this, dating has been the last thing on my mind... until Eren Yeager.

 

I find a crisp long-sleeve button-up and a pair of matching slacks, deciding it was suitable enough. Then, I debate on my hair. After a few minutes of staring at myself in the mirror, I decide against it. My hair would just defy any gel or spray anyway. It falls to a part on its own, and there's nothing I can do about it. I check my phone and realize Eren's texted me, and it makes my heart do flips inside my chest. I hastily reply back, noting he's sent me his address. That's a bold move on his part, but Eren also doesn't appear to be a fearful man.

 

I finish dressing with a splash of cologne against my neck, rubbing some of it against my wrists without overpowering my natural scent. I can't stand men who bath themselves in this shit, but just a little bit isn't bad. I enter my walk-in closet and stroll to the end of it, bending down beneath my neatly lined clothes and hover over my safe. 

 

The safe is hidden in the far back, and I duck down and begin entering the code. Once I do, the lock releases and I reach inside to pull out a one hunting knife, a Glock 43, and a few others devices that may come in handy. The safe reveals just a small collection of my weapons, while the rest are hidden in the ceiling above my bedroom.

 

With these preparations complete, I check the time and realize it's time to meet Eren. My stomach is twisting with anticipation, both for my time to spend with Eren and my time to get my hands dirty again. 

* * *

 

"Wow," I hear Eren murmur from my right as we enter Rose Plaza. The building itself is massive, and the entire inside of richly decorated with gold and red decor and paint that added a relaxing aura to the atmosphere. The entire restaurant is dimly lit, and it reflects beautifully off of Eren's stunning orbs. He's glancing around, his fingers idly picking at his olive, long-sleeve shirt. "I feel a little underdressed," he admits. 

 

I scoff, balancing my cane and reaching out to guide him over to the front counter. "It's fine. You look good." Good doesn't adequately cover how he looks. Fucking delicious would be a better term. 

 

"I've never been here before, but I know my father's been to meetings here before. It's... really beautiful."

 

"Wait until you try the food. It's delicious, and the wine is to fucking die for."

 

It was true. I've only been here a few times with Erwin and a few of my associates. The entire air around this night was shifting around me, and I was having a hard time balancing my attention between Eren and glancing out into the dining room for my target. Luckily, my face was usually able to remain quietly impassive, and I was able to get away with not appearing too worried. 

 

We're led over to our reserved table, and the two of us take our seats. Eren doesn't appear entirely uneasy, but I can sense his apprehension. If I actually had my way, I would have considered someplace far less extreme than this. Extravagant and out of this world don't seem to appeal to the younger man, and I make a strong mental note of this for the near future. A waiter comes over and takes our drink orders, Eren ordering himself a glass of dry red wine, and I find myself doing the same.

 

"How's your ankle healing up?" he asks once the wine arrives, his eyes peering at his menu while he takes a tentative sip of his wine.

 

I shrug, mimicking his actions. "Doesn't hurt very much anymore. In a few days, I should be rid of this thing." I hold my cane up and wave it around for him to see, and Eren smiles a bit.

 

"Pity. It suits you."

 

"It'll suit you too once I reach over and wack you with it."

 

Sometimes I don't know when to hold my tongue, and my humor isn't for the faint of heart. Still, Eren laughs and nearly chokes on a sip of his wine. As he does this, the waiter is just finishing his rounds and coming back to our table. He gives Eren a strange look before asking for our orders, and the two of us share a silent look before placing our orders. I order tilapia, and Eren orders a flank steak. The server takes our menu's while saying he'll be back with more wine.

 

"Did you see the look that guy gave me? God forbid someone laughs in this place."

 

"He can fuck off, don't worry about it. I'm glad my humor doesn't make you book it to the nearest police station."

 

"Hmm..." Eren hums, swirling his wine around his glass. "You're a little rough around the edges, but I don't think it's anything I can't handle."

 

"Oho?" It leaves my mouth before I can stop it because to me, that sounds like a challenge. Eren Yeager is a fucking paradox, timid and quiet one moment and blazing with steady determination the next. I can't help but feel a thrilling tingle up my spine from those features alone. "We'll see about that, brat."

 

We banter lightly, shifting topics from mundane things such as books and politics and then over to more useful things like personal favorites and family history. Eren's parents are alive and well, and the first woman to tend to me when I was brought in for my ankle was his adopted sister. I don't indulge with very much detail about my past, seeing as it's meant to stay buried where it belongs. I do, however, tell him that I don't know either of my parents and leave it at that.

 

There is a light that glimmers in Eren's eyes when he talks about something he is passionate about, and his mouth curves to one side when he's smirking. When he sincerely smiles, it's a full uplifting of his lips and not many people would be able to tell the difference... but I can. He waves his hands when he speaks, and he's just so full of life and adamant. It's liberating and refreshing to be with someone so forward and open. It makes me happy he's given me a chance. I must be doing something right because his smile hardly disappears.

 

We idly eat out food, barely stopping our discussions while my eyes shift subtly to glance around the room. I take in each party sitting at their tables, and one of them catches my eye quickly. There is a group of dark-haired, greasy looking fuckers sitting off to the left of us. They are leaning in close as they speak quietly, and that right there is a sure enough sign of shady business. It isn't just their body language that I can read; it's their voices lifting into the room and washing over me with their thick accents. I recognize two of them from the night I was shot, but the rest are new faces. It felt better to arrive later than earlier, so it didn't appear evident that I was waiting for them.

 

Nile isn't with them, which is a sucker punch to my gut. I should have known better... but the informant will prove to be useful at any rate. I balance my focus between Eren and the group of thugs across the dining room, and I take in each one of them and their features. There are five men in total, and three of them I'm not sure about. I try to pin down which one could be the informant. I want to take a moment to sift through my phone and go over potential profiles, but it's hard with Eren sitting right across from me.

 

One of the men stands up and leaves the table to head over to the restroom, and I see that as my opportunity to get him alone. Eren notices the change in my features and tilts his head while asking, "Are you okay? You seem... distracted."

 

I regard him quietly and try to think of a plausible excuse. "I have to shit," I blurt out, to which Eren blinks and watches me stand with my cane. You're a fucking idiot; I tell myself as I follow one of the men into the bathroom. The Glock hidden in the back of my trousers suddenly feels very heavy, and the adrenaline is coursing through my like a fire spreading across the plains. I enter the restroom without anyone's eyes following me, passing the table with ease as Nile's men completely ignore me in favor of oogling a petite waitress. I slip inside unnoticed.

 

As I enter the pristine bathroom, I lock the door behind me. I can hear one of the stalls is occupied. I take my time with washing my hands while glancing around for any sort of interferences. I see none, and as the bathroom stall opens, I lift my pale gaze and meet the eyes of a slightly tipsy Russian. Nile has contacts far and wide, so it shouldn't surprise me. How that idiot manages is beyond me, but as Erwin said, he's resourceful. When you have money, you're granted power. I keep my cane close, and my eyes never leave the man approaching the sinks.

 

 _This is the informant,_ I realize. His features are far too foreign, and his accent is thick even when he's breathing. He's mumbling something in Russian, and I understand the language well enough. It's a bizarre set that I don't enjoy speaking because it's more complicated than say French or Spanish, but Erwin was adamant about learning as much as we were able. Everything we learn and do is for the diligence of our cause.

 

"Na chto, chert voz'mi, ty smotrish'?" the man slurs, and it draws me out of my stupor quickly. I didn't realize he was speaking to me until our eyes met. His lips are lifting in a snarl and he's tensing in a stance that says he ready to strike me. I lick my lips and reach to dry my hands, ignoring him completely. I hum nonchalantly, and it seems to piss the bulky man off even more. "You no hear me?" he demands in English this time. "What  _fuck_ are you staring at?"

 

His English is fucking deplorable. I wince, regarding him again. "Just some disgusting piece of shit selling illegal guns to bad men," I reply quickly, and the words seem to trigger a response quickly. The Russian is reaching into his side and revealing a holster beneath his suit jacket. My eyes flash, and my body moves along with instinct. I take my cane and swiftly swing it, knocking the man clear across the room within seconds. His body slams against one of the stalls, and I'm moving with a deadly quickness. I pin him with all of my weight and growl when he reaches and pulls my hair. Fucker. 

 

I raise my knee and let it collide with his abdomen, causing the Russian to groan in agony. I do it again a few more times until his clenching hand releases the locks of my hair. I don't need his greasy, disgusting hands touching me. I slip the gun out of my back pocket and cock it instantly, bringing it beneath the man's chin while asking lowly, "Where's Nile?"

 

He blinks unsteadily, and I lose patience. I slam my knee into him a second time and press the barrel of the gun deeper into the skin of his jaw. "Gde, chert voz'mi, Nil?" I snarl in Russian this time, just a few seconds away from pulling the trigger. Using a gun here would be a grave mistake, and I already know it won't take a bullet to kill this gangly man. 

 

"I..." he stutters to breathe, and I ease off some pressure somewhat to help him along. "He's no here."

 

I sigh and shift the gun so it was pressing against his lips this time. "No shit, you dumbass.  _Where is he?"_

 

He shakes his head, muttering something to himself. I take hold of one of his arms and begin twisting it, my other hand keeping a steady hold on my weapon. "Ya ne sobirayus' sprashivat' snova," I whisper. 

 

"H-He be at docks tomorrow night. We find him there for next shipment."

 

"Which docks?"

 

"Ones near edge of city. I do not... know name."

 

 _Intercoastal, then._   _Not too far. We'll have plenty of time to get a team together and raid this prick._

 

I release the Russian, who breathes a sigh a relief and slumps against the stall. As soon as he manages to catch his breath, I reach for my cane and bring it around to his front, pressing it solidly against his neck. He begins to gasp, his hands reaching out to uselessly claw at me. I grit my teeth, and my eyes are unwavering as I watch this man struggle to breathe. It would be stupid to let him walk out of here alive, given that he's seen my face. While his death will not go unnoticed, this still gives us a chance. 

 

Eventually, the mans struggling begins to cease, and his hands start to become sluggish. The noises leaving his throat start to die down, and he falls forward in a lifeless heap. I sigh and reach for a rag inside of my slacks, bringing it out to wipe against the cane. I make a face and throw the cloth away afterward, now set to the task of dragging this man's body into one of the open stalls and locking the door behind me. I whip out my phone and call Erwin, glancing around the bathroom in its eerie silence.

 

 _"Everything went well?"_ Smith asks immediately.

 

"They're meeting at Intercoastal Docks tomorrow night. My guess would be after sundown."

 

_"Very good. I'll send you, Petra, Oluo, and Hange. I'll have the other team as a standby should the need arise."_

 

I nod my head. "I need a cleanup here. Rose Plaza. I'm going to make my way out of here before someone comes in here."

 

_"I hear that you're on a date tonight. How are you able to balance that and this deal?"_

 

"I'll worry about that. Just get someone down here before this mans body is found. We got what we needed."

 

_"Understood. Take care, Levi. I'll see you bright and early tomorrow."_

 

I swipe my phone off and take a deep breath. I wash my hands a few times and run the wet digits through my hair, turning my face side to side to ensure there is no blood or other fluids on me. Feeling satisfied, I exit the washroom and head back to Eren. He's sitting there still, finishing the last of his food while simultaneously looking at his phone. I set the cane against the table, and Eren glances up with those stunning eyes of his. "Everything okay?"

 

"Just fine. Sometimes it's just hard to get out, you know?"

 

Eren blinks a few times before his shoulders start to shake, his hand coming down and slapping against the table as he tries to contain his outrageous giggles. "Are you always this crass?" he asks me.

 

I smirk, chuckling under my breath. "I'm just honest. You haven't seen anything yet, kid."

 

"I can appreciate honesty," he says, his eyes crinkling with kindness. I pointedly turn away to ensure I don't fall into the depths of those eyes, and I realize that the group of men under Nile's authority are beginning to notice their  _friend_ is missing. I hastily, and with careful movement, stand up from my seat and place several twenties on the tabletop. Eren blinks up at me again, those puppy eyes deliberately pinning me in place. "What's going on?"

 

"Let's get out of here," I say. "I wanted to take you out on a proper date, but this place is just too fucking stuffy and unnecessarily pompous. Why don't we go somewhere that's a bit more comfortable for both of us?"

 

Eren appears confused, and I can't blame him. I just need to get the hell out of this restaurant before it's obvious I'm trying to leave. A few seconds pass, and Eren nods and stands from his seat as well. As he does, he reaches and takes another few clumsy sips from his wine. I watch him with amusement. "What? The wine  _is_ good. May as well finish it."

 

 

I shake my head with a breathless chuckle. I can appreciate his honesty, too.

* * *

"How often do you come here?" Eren asks me, his legs dangling next to mine. From our place above the pier, we're able to see everything and everyone below us. The night sky stretched out above us, and it was blanketed with stars. The ocean surrounding the boardwalk glistens from the moon above. Eren appears far more relaxed than he was before, a fish taco in his hand as the other rests against the railing of the boardwalk. He moans as he takes his first bite. "Shit, this is better than the damn steak."

 

I shrug, taking a small bite myself. Next to us is two cups with cheap ale inside. "I told you, you can't beat the food over here. I'm particular so that in itself should speak volumes. But..." I trail off, my eyes lingering below us. "Not too often. I don't usually have the time. I come here to clear my head, and people watch. I honestly could spend hours out here."

 

"I haven't been out here since I was starting pre-med. I never have the time anymore either."

 

I tilt my head and regard him quietly. "Seems we're slaves to our jobs."

 

Eren takes another bite, and his thigh barely brushes against mine. Just that small bit of contact sends a jolt through me. "I still don't know what you do, Casanova."

 

I smile lightly at the nickname. "A mystery for another day."

 

"I can always annoy you until you tell me. I'm told I'm very persistent."

 

"I can always push you into the water, too. The tide is up, so you'll be out to sea by morning."

 

He bumps his leg against mine, and we both share a knowing look. His company is so goddamn pleasant, and I could drown in this teal eyes. His expression softens, and I have to pointedly turn away because I'm almost confident I'm going to try and kiss him. I bite another mouthful of the taco and continue to gaze out toward the water. He does the same, and we both sit in a comfortable silence. I can feel Eren's energy shifting, and it's matching mine. I learn so much about him just from this date alone. He enjoys simple things. He enjoys quiet moments, and shared experiences. He's nothing like I expected. He's more. 

 

I can honestly see myself with this man, and I've only just begun to get to know him.

 

I lick my lips as we both finish our food. We stand up and toss back our cheap drinks before taking the garbage and throwing it away. Eren features appear... hopeful, and I'm not sure what it is he's searching for. Instead of asking him what's next, I only ask, "Ready to go?"

* * *

When I pull up to Eren's humble apartment building, I park the car and turn my eyes to him. It's late, nearly ten o'clock. He's staring at his hands, fidgeting in his seat, and biting his lip. He keeps glancing up at me, and then to his apartment building. He's silently contemplating something, and I give him a strange look. "You alright there?" I ask carefully. Poor man looks like he's ready to run.

 

He gives me an equally strange look, but he nods. "Yeah... Um." He sighs softly. "I had fun tonight. It's been a long time since I've gone out on a date, and I can easily say it was a really nice night."

 

"I'm glad," I say honestly. "It's been a long time for me, too. I'm not very good at romance. I'm not exactly a likable person."

 

He appears genuinely surprised when I say that. "I think you're pretty likable. You just have an unusual sense of humor."

 

"Honest, remember?"

 

He chuckles. "Right."

 

Silence again. I start to shift in my seat. "Well, goodnight. Thanks for giving me a chance to--"

 

My words vanish into thin air when Eren unbuckles his seatbelt and slides over to me, positioning his legs on either side of my body. I glance up at him through widened eyes, confused as to why this man is climbing into my lap. Not that I'm complaining. No, I'm not going to question it when his solid form is pressing into mine in  _just_ the right places. I blink up at him, and he appears shy again. As I've stated before, Eren Yeager is a fucking paradox. 

 

"This isn't normally something I do," he breaths close to me, and I can smell the lingering scent of the brown ale we drank earlier. I'm grateful the two of us sought out dessert after our meal because I'm not sure how I'd fair with fish tacos still lingering on our breath. 

 

"What, climb into strangers laps?" I ask.

 

"Get close to anyone." He admits. His face is flushing, and his lips are parting. He raises his hands so they're resting just above my shoulders and near my collarbones. "Take a chance," he adds softly.

 

I hum and feel bold enough to raise my hands and rest them against his shapely hips. His body is as warm as a furnace, and his eyes are smoldering. "So is this your _subtle_ way of telling me you'd like to see me again?"

 

Instead of answering me with words, Eren leans forward and responds to me with his lips instead. Like a whip cracking, or a strike of lightning coming down to earth, a tremendous force courses through my body. I grip his hips more tightly, and he presses his body against mine urgently. He makes a soft noise against my lips, and I let my tongue flick against the soft flesh of them. He parts his mouth cautiously, and I don't hesitate for a minute to delve my tongue in. He tastes of funnel cake, and I moan at the sweetness of him. His hands shift and bury themselves into my hair, and I raise my hips without realizing what I'm doing.

 

The wild sound that leaves Eren's throat shoots straight to my cock.  _Fuck._

 

We wordlessly grind against one another, and our mouths continue their brutal assault, starting from timid and quiet to raging and forceful. Our teeth click together, and our hands roam and map out against each other. I want to lift his shirt, touch the heated skin beneath. I want to toss him in the backseat and take him apart piece by piece. Eren moans appreciatively and tilts his head at another angle, keeping up with our heated session as he passionately gets swept away. Beneath everything, Eren is an exotic creature, and I'm more than happy to explore every inch of him.

 

As I start to feel our hardened bodies overcome with lust, Eren arches his back, and it presses against the steering wheel. The sound of the horn blaring causes both of us to gasp and jump. Eren nearly falls sideways out of my lap, and my heart lunges into my fucking throat. "Holy fuck!" I scream as Eren exclaims, "Shit!"

 

The only noise I hear is our twin panting, and before I can stop myself, I'm laughing. Eren looks horrified. I run my hands up and down his sides and continue to laugh. Eren's blush deepens quickly, and his body begins to quake with laughter as well. We clutch one another and bask in the incredulity of the night, and I can't stop myself for falling just a little harder.

 

"Way to ruin to mood," Eren mutters, sighing and tracing my upper arms. "Fair warning, I'm admittedly a little clumsy."

 

"Duly noted," I say with a smirk. A clumsy doctor. My heart has been shipped out to the ends of the fucking earth now.

 

Eren exhales sharply and kisses me once more. "I should go. My sister probably heard that."

 

"I'm sure the entire neighborhood did."

 

He scoffs playfully, but that doesn't stop me from leaning up to place one last kiss. "Thank you for tonight. I do want to see you again."

 

Eren smiles. "You will. I want to see you again, too."

 

He climbs out of my lap, and I watch him slip out of my sedan. He's still a blushing mess when he leaves, turning around and waving with a crooked smile before running up the stairs and out of sight. I stare at the empty street for a few moments before placing a hand against my racing heart. "Fuck," I say out loud. This wasn't the same thrill I felt when I completed a contract or took care of a target. This was something more innocent, more pure and it reasonated deep inside of me.

 

I wait for my body to calm down before shifting the car into drive, glancing upward once more before pulling away onto the empty streets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations.
> 
> What the fuck are you staring at?
> 
> Where the fuck is Nile?


	4. Close Your Eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Violence and stuff. ;)

The night air was thick and suffocating, wrapping me in its embrace as I gaze upward toward the sky. The docks lining the harbor were usually dull and quiet. Tonight, however, I can see the entire area bustling with activity. My eyes are honing in sharply while my headset crackles in my ear.

 

"What's your position, Levi?" Oluo asks me.

 

I raise my hand and press it against the device. "A few kilometers above the loading site. Your positions?"

 

"West entrance," Petra answers.

 

"North entrance," Hange replies.

 

I nod my head and let my hand fall back to my side. 

 

"I'll stick to the rear for now. They're going to try to scatter once they know we're here. Stealth is the plan unless we're compromised. Go for the lesser men first and then work your way to Nile."

 

"Do you think he's here this time?" Hange asks.

 

"Oh, he's here. Can't your four-eyes see the big ass containers they're loading onto those boats? That's illegal money right there. It's also convenient that not a single worker is in sight. These men are in disguise, and they're all foreigners."

 

Our headsets crackle with finality. My dark, tight clothing clings to my form as I press against the banister above the loading area. The rest of my team is wearing the same outfits to blend in with the rest of the surrounding area. A part of me hopes this is easy. A simple wham, bam, thank you, ma'am. But a deeper part of me knows it's never that simple; Nile has to know one of his men didn't make it back last night. More specifically, his informant. 

 

I silently hope he's squirming.

 

As I sit here, quietly observing the busy movements below, I think of a few things. I think of the last encounter I had with Nile, and how it caused me a great deal of grief. I gingerly move my ankle as I realize this and note the pain is minimal now. There is some permanent scarring like Eren had mentioned, but other than that, it's nearly healed. While I did promise not to overdo it, I can't help but feel I'll be pushing my body to a limit tonight.

 

I also think of Eren, and the time we shared just the night before. My heart pounds at the thought of him. His youthful, masculine beauty. His bright smile. His unruly hair. That beautiful skin that seems to glow in the sun when he's positioned just right. And dammit, don't get me started on his  _lips_ or the way his  _body_ felt pressing into mine. While the actions completely caught me off guard, I can't help but feel Eren brings out something spontaneous that's been hiding inside of me. Maybe I'm doing the same, seeing as Eren mentioned never being the type to do such a thing. 

 

You won't find me complaining, though. 

 

Reeling at those memories, I realize something.  _You've got it fucking bad, Ackerman. Since when the hell do you fall for a pretty face like that?_

 

While I've had my share of intimacy, I've never felt the surge of emotions course through me the way I do when I'm around Eren. As brief as our encounters are. It's as if something struck me, honest to God. Ah, fuck. 

 

Reeling in those thoughts, they're brought to a halt when my headset crackles loudly in my ear. "I see our target; he's headed your direction, Levi."

 

I bring my face from the coat of shadows and glance down below. Just as those words leave Petra's lips, I spot the bastard. He appears uneasy, rubbing his suited arms and peering around him with a look of apprehension. This shipment must have been significant if he was here because it was apparent he didn't want to be. He usually was able to string together a group of puppets to do his work. That only worked for so long; you have to show your face once in a while as good faith.

 

"I've got him in my sights. Oluo, Petra, Hange; get down there and start bringing down the surrounding targets. I'm going to delay the shipment and then head Nile's way."

 

Several  _understoods_ are barked in unison, and from the corner of my eye I can see several shadows stalking through the dark like hunters prowling after their prey. While my team occupies their time, I reach for my cell phone and phone Erwin through the private communications that are set up specifically for these times. I move my way around the banister above and inch closer to the edge.

 

 _"Levi,"_ Erwin answers.

 

I keep my voice low and nearly just above a whisper. "Have a team on standby to receive the contents of the shipment. From what I can tell... it's heavy stuff. I don't think it's just weapons this time, either. My gut is telling me drugs."

 

_"Nile usually doesn't go down that route. At least, that's what his files say."_

 

"I don't trust those cheap government papers as much as I can wipe my ass with them. Nile looks like he's about to shit a brick."

 

_"Avoid as much hassle as you can. I'll report to Zackly soon. The less bloodshed, the better. We don't want media catching wind of this."_

 

"That's why we need a team ready. Let us handle the nitty-gritty; you have your own team arrive to clean up and retrieve the goods before the local authorities find them."

 

_"Understood. Be safe this time, Levi."_

 

I scoff and mumble an affirmative. I slip the device into my pocket and steady my tactical knife. Easy and quiet. I wait for several beats before I inhale sharply, dropping down below in a swift swoop. As I do, I ready my blade and slip it into the first body that appears in front of me. The figure doesn't have time to cry out; only a few unsteady exhales are what reach my ears as his body falls unceremoniously onto the floor. Most of the men are wearing the disguises of the usual crew members, so to any naked eyes, nothing would appear out of order. 

 

My eyes shift swiftly, and I continue to make my way toward the main ship. As I make my strides, I approach another man. He appears to be only standing there without a care in the world, but I can spot the AK-47 that is hidden beneath his attire. My boots are silent against the musty concrete as I bring my blade to his front and quickly slash it across his neck. I hear a confused gurgle rumble from his throat, and he drops just as soon as the last. Each person I slip my knife into falls wordlessly and the blood is luckily kept to a minimal. 

 

I hear my headset crackle, and then it makes an ungodly sound that causes me a wince. I bring my hand to it and tap it a few times, but all I hear is a sizzling sound of static.  _This isn't good..._

 

I trust my team. They're resourceful and wise when it comes to last-minute actions and decisions. I don't turn back or deter from my advancements. The darkness is beginning to swallow the harbor as I approach the ship, and there are at least four men standing near the bay as I approach. I flip my knife expertly and take in to account the area, the ship itself, and the number of hands that are nearby. When I see no distractions, I lunge forward.

 

I connect my heavy boot against the back of someone knee, and they immediately buckle against its weight. Terrified eyes bore into mine, and I unmercifully plunge the weapon into his chest. One of the things I learned from Erwin was that you never wear your emotions on your sleeve with this job. It came with the brutal territory. You would be surprised at how easily fooled several of our own were just by superb acting. This guy couldn't have been older than twenty-one. The two standing with him begin to raise their guns, and before they have the chance to fire off, I draw my knife across one of their necks while I use my free hand to drag the other down to my knee. I feel a tooth shatter against me, and I quickly dislodge the knife and end the other man's life before he can react.

 

I exhale slowly and glance around. It's eerily quiet, which is a good sign. I listen for several seconds before I raise my gun in the air and fire.

 

The reaction that spurs is what I expect; mindless and unorganized.

 

I jump back down onto the docks quickly as men from each direction race onto the boat, glancing around wearily and sharply for the source of the noise. I know Nile's way of thinking now. He'll send his lackey's this way while using this chance to escape. Well, that shit isn't flying with me tonight — no fucking  _sir._ I attempt to use my communications headset against only to hear it crackle uselessly. I hear now warning sounds or see any flares, which is something I decided to equip my team with at all times. Each eruption serves as a message. Green for escape. Yellow for a warning. Red for abort.

 

Just as I begin to make my way back to where I started, I notice a green flare.  _Escape._ I note it's location, and of course, several heads turn to the source of the light. It envelopes the entire bay with its stunning color, and I race right toward it. I trust my team to take care of the ones behind me.

 

As I reach the entrance of the loading area, I notice Nile attempting to unlock one of the fences surrounding it. I smirk inwardly. We made sure each exit was blocked, locked, and inaccessible. You wouldn't be leaving unless you knew how to pop a lock from scratch. A skill I'm sure Nile doesn't have. 

 

I approach the man while swinging my knife, keeping my pale eyes on his quivering form. "Nike Dok," I call out. My voice sends a shiver up his spine, and I feel satisfaction swelter through me. "You're a hard man to track down."

 

He turns around and regards me. "You didn't seem to have trouble this time around."

 

"You can thank that nasty fucking informant you had for that one, or have you lost your headcount with the amount of rif-raff you hire?"

 

Nile scowls. "Useless. All of them."

 

"I hate to agree with you... but I'm reluctantly doing so. You're not the sharpest tool, even if your money buys your way out of just about everything."

 

"So, what now then?" Nile throws his hands in the air, and I furrow a brow. "You're going to send me off to prison? Lock me up?"

 

My shoulders shake, and I wave my knife. "Do I look like a fucking cop to you? Be realistic. I think you're far past the stage of having warrants for your arrest."

 

Nile lets those words sink in, and I begin to step more closely. His back presses against the fence and his eyes rise when he hears several shouts of confusion along with gunfire finally piercing the air. His eyes widen. "You hear that, don't you? That's your entire crew dying by the hands of my team. You're too far in to be considered just a threat to society. You're going to be wiped off the map without a trace."

 

"Let me make a deal!" he pleads, and I scowl in distaste. "I can offer you and your...  _team_ whatever you want! Money, set you and anyone else for the rest of their lives!"

 

"Do I look interested in your filthy blood money?"

 

"You and I aren't different, you know!" he raises his finger to point it at me, and I arch a brow in amusement. "How many innocent people have you killed? How many lives have you taken?"

 

I consider whether I should answer or not, but I indulge him. "I've killed more men like you than I can count. Innocent lives? None. Because men like  _you_ are a far cry from innocent, Dok. That shipment of weapons would go right into an opposing counties hands and come back just to rip apart our own territories while those  _drugs_ you plan to distribute go into the veins of a small child who's been kidnapped and placed into a trafficking ring."

 

Nile pales at my words, and I watch him fucking squirm. "That's not... That  _isn't..._ "

 

"Don't act like you didn't know that. I know how this works, and that's why we exist. Your actions just to obtain some wealth spread so worldwide and causes so much death; it makes my acts look nothing short of  _innocent._ " I step close enough until I'm nearly stepping on his finely polished shoes. "So, you and I are very fucking different. I don't ever intend to take an innocent life. That's what you fucking  _thrive off of._ "

 

Nile's expression begins to morph into one of pure fear, and he shakes his head while murmuring, "Please... I'll do anything."

 

I tilt my head. "Maybe you should have considered that before you sold this horrific, illegal shit across state lines. You have no idea what your actions can spur."

 

Just as I'm about to lift my knife, I see Nile swiftly reach into his suit jacket and raise his own gun. My eyes widen briefly before I jump back and away, barely dodging the bullet before it grazes my side. I hiss and grit my teeth, scolding myself for believing this fucker was scared. I peer from behind a stack of crates while calling out, "That was good acting, I'll give you that."

 

He laughs, and I can hear his heavy footsteps sound on the ground.  _First mistake._ "You honestly don't believe I care about what happens once these shipments meet their destinations, do you? You make it seem like I'm some sort of monster when in actuality, I'm doing to world a kindness by getting rid of these products from out states and sending them over. This city is already falling apart as it is... why the hell should I care about what happens outside of it?"

 

"Typical speech from a typical, good for nothing  _pig._ "

 

He hums, and I can practically  _feel_ him shrugging. "It's the way the world works, Levi Ackerman."

 

I freeze. 

 

"You didn't think I wouldn't find information on you and your team, did you? That's why I made sure I ordered that shot especially for you."

 

I growl, shifting and feeling that faint ache in my ankle. "Too bad your shooter had a horrible fucking aim. I'm still here, you greasy prick."

 

"Unfortunately. That will be done with soon enough. Why don't you come out, and we can discuss this like men?"

 

 _Like men, huh_ _?_ I attempt to look over the crates I'm behind and immediately dodge back down when bullets splinter the wood above.  _Fuck. I can't radio anyone in._

 

"Still hiding back there?"

 

"Just giving you a head start."

 

I shift slightly and notice a shard of glass near my feet. I arch a brow and grasp it, maneuvering it so I can gaze through a reflection. I can see Nile clearly now, and he's standing like a cocky son of a bitch with a shit eating grin on his face. I'll applaud the man for good acting, but just because I can't move freely doesn't mean he's got me — _second_ _mistake._

 

I wait and close my eyes, listening to the sound of his heavy breathing and his more massive footsteps. As his shoes catch a puddle on the concrete, I determine that with the reflection my neck move. I take the shard of glass and haul it over the crates, and just as I suspect, Nile immediately scrambles and shoots blindly at the object. As he does this, I push myself over the containers and bring my gun out with whiplash speed. I aim it intently and with deadly accuracy. As I pull the trigger, I watch with satisfaction as blood pools through his button-up white shirt and begins to drop to the ground. 

 

Nile steps around uneasily, and I'm genuinely surprised he's able to maintain his footing. His gun clatters onto the pavement, and he's gasping while pawing at his chest. Blood spills from his mouth and I walk over and slip my weapon back into its place inside my holster. "You may not be as dumb as I originally thought, but you're predictable. Arrogant men get killed far too easily when they think they've won."

 

I take his gun from the ground and place it into the back of my trousers. "I'd love to leave you here just to drown in your own blood, but I think I owe the world a favor by taking care of you quickly." As I utter these words, I grasp Nile by his hair and jerk his face upward. In a quick motion, I take my tactical knife and slid it across his throat. It's a sound I've grown used to, and it's a feeling that surges through me. No man enjoys killing... but, I can't deny the feeling I get when I know I've rid the world of one more outlaw who's intent was to cause others suffering.

 

I let his body fall forward, and I reach for my flare gun. I raise it into the air and fire off a blue one. Its color is pure; it means mission accomplished. It's our silent way of saying it's time to leave and we rendezvous at HQ. Glancing around me one last time, I pat myself to ensure I have no subtle injuries before I walk over to the fence. I spend a few seconds fiddling with the lock before I spring it open. I leave the harbor without looking back, and I know my team is behind me and ready to follow.

* * *

 

As suspected, once the shipment is thoroughly investigated, I was correct with my assumption. Hundreds upon hundreds of pounds of heroin, as well as synthetic forms of cocaine and meth, were stored away on that ship. The process of eliminating it while legally reporting it to the higher-ups was hefty, but that was a job meant for Erwin Smith and Erwin Smith alone. We are his hands, and that is all. We don't get involved with the details unless it's necessary.

 

It can take several days to weeks before the case is officially closed. For now, the dirtiest part of the job is handled and done with. I did my digging on Nile after that months upon months I had spent chasing him. Now that he was gone, I felt a massive weight lift from my shoulders.

 

I sigh in the confines of my office, stretching out as I close my laptop and begin to pack up. I note the rest of my team is doing the same and I watch Petra walk by the threshold while saying, "We're going out for a few drinks. Want to join us?"

 

I consider it, but there is someone else I feel I should be spending my time with. I shake my head. "I think I'll pass. I'm exhausted, and my ankle is throbbing a bit."

 

"Or," a new voice sings lightly. "Our angry little midget has different plans in mind."

 

I shoot Hange a scathing look. "I'll fly across this room."

 

Hange holds their hands up, and Petra covers her mouth with a short giggle. She waves at me while saying, "Well, if you change your mind, we'll be down at Maria's. Great job tonight. I feel like we can all breathe again."

 

I couldn't have agreed more. I nod my head and bid them goodnight. As I pack up my clothes to change, Erwin stops by my door next. I sigh.

 

"I'm tired, Smith. Can we go over the rest of the details tomorrow?"

 

Erwin chuckles. "I just wanted to say well done tonight. No injuries. Excellent form of teamwork and communication, even with your headsets down. I'm glad we've finally managed to get Nile off the streets for good."

 

"You and me both," I mutter. I shoulder my bag over my shoulder while giving Erwin a softening look. "Thanks, though. I was determined to see this through. Nile was... Fuck, his last words make my skin crawl."

 

"It's done with now. He can't harm anyone else again. I wasn't aware you knew so much about him."

 

"I did my own research. Sometimes it's necessary. "

 

"It's why you're my best, Levi."

 

"He found information of us too. I'm not sure if Oluo mentioned that or not."

 

Erwin frowns a bit at this, but he nods. "I've taken care of it. We'll rewipe the database for good measure."

 

I give him an approving look before I start to head out of my office. "It's quite early still. You won't join them while they're out?"

 

"I'm not young anymore, Erwin."

 

"You're thirty-two. I hardly consider that old."

 

"Tch," I scowl. "Well, this thirty-two-year-old is ready to pass out. Take it easy, Eyebrows."

 

He chuckles wholeheartedly and waves. "We'll debrief again tomorrow at nine sharp."

 

I mutter a few explicit words under my breath, entering the elevator and closing the doors with a sigh of relief. I lean against the elevator walls and wait until I reach the ground floor. I step out and quickly exit the building, anxious to get back into my apartment. Even if HQ offers a clean facility with showers and a room to rest, it doesn't compare to my own home or the privacy it provides. I need a fucking shower. I can smell carnage and blood all over me, as well as a lingering smell of salt water. 

 

Hange isn't wrong, however. I may have slipped and lied about being tired.

 

I grasp my cell phone and swipe it a few times, bringing it to my ears and walking toward the parking garage. The reception isn't stellar, but it works out when I hear a beautiful voice fill my ears.  _"Hello?"_

 

"Eren," I breath, smiling softly like a fool. "Are you busy?"

 

_"You actually caught me at a great time. I was just leaving for the night."_

 

I hum as I reach my car, unlocking it and slipping inside. "Would it be too forward of me to ask if you're up for seeing each other tonight?"

 

_"I think we've breached the being too forward bit."_

 

I chuckle. "You're probably not wrong about that. But.. that doesn't answer my question."

 

Eren sounds as though he's getting into his own car, and I hear the door slam before Eren responds with, _"What'd you have in mind, Casanova?"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is fun with just a hint of smut. ;)


	5. Tilt Your Head Back

I wasn't lying to Erwin when I said I'm not as young as I used to be, but being with Eren seems to change that often.

 

Lights are flashing before my eyes, and I grimace at the bass thumping so loudly, that it's causing my entire body to vibrate. I sit at the bar closest to the exit and sip quietly on my small cocktail. My narrow eyes are glancing around the room shortly before landing on one of the most erotic sights I've ever seen. If I found Eren working to remove a bullet from my ankle arousing, then I can't find adequate words to describe what it's like to see his hips swaying to the sound of music while openly casting a sultry look over his shoulder.

 

Fuck, this man is trying to kill me. Test my self-control. Probably a bit of both.

 

Things begin to settle since the case of Nile was dealt with. A few weeks pass and Eren and I are inseparable. I've never felt so much chemistry or attraction toward anyone like this before and to say it sort of scares the shit out of me is an understatement. Eren is such a free spirit, and his open personality and sunny smile is contagious. I could lose myself inside of those meadow eyes for hours and not even realize it. Shit, Hange is right about one thing...

 

I've got it bad, and I think Eren knows it too. He's wearing black jeans that look as though they've been painted onto his body and a loose-fitting dark shirt. There are a lot of eyes on him, and I make a face at each one of them.

 

We usually spend out time together out of doors, which is a change of pace for me. I'm usually sitting at home and watching ridiculous sitcoms by myself with junk food in hand or I'm working. There's never been an in-between before. I don't do relationships. I just don't. Not with this line of work. Not with the weight that I carry on my shoulders. It doesn't take an idiot to realize that it's dangerous to engage in a serious relationship while being a trained killer.

 

But with Eren, I feel like I can't resist. I don't even think he realizes the hold he has on me. Or perhaps he does, and he tries to play it off as coy. I feel a warmth spread through my chest when those expressive eyes look at me from across the bar and I'm on my feet instantly. It's like he's got an invisible hold on me that I can't break free from. I set my drink aside and nod to the bartender to mind my seat. I strode over to my  _boyfriend_ if you want to get technical and instantly place my hands on his lean hips.

 

"Having fun?" I ask, nosing the side of his neck. He chuckles and drags me closer. There is a sea of sweaty, horny bodies around us but I do my best to let it fade from my vision. Eren and I came here tonight to meet with a few of his friends. I was hesitant about it at first, but seeing that we've become exclusive rather fast, it felt wrong of me to say no. They are out somewhere in this throng of buzzing forms and I honestly don't care. Not when Eren's wrapping around me like a lifeline.

 

"I'm getting a little tired," he admits, leaning his chin to rest against my hair. "I think I drank a little too much."

 

"That doesn't surprise me," a derisive voice says from behind us. I crane my neck to gaze at one of Eren's friends, Jean Kirstein. He doesn't work with Eren, but they've apparently known each other since middle school. He's wearing a more modest outfit; a pair of dark wash jeans and a tawny sweater. "You haven't been able to hold your liquor since you were sixteen."

 

"Fuck off," Eren spits out, but his voice holds no venom. He pulls me closer. I let him. "I'm allowed to get tipsy and have a good time. Work was hell this week."

 

"You've got that right." A tired voice has us all turning, and I recognize Armin Arlert quickly. He is a close family friend to the Yeager's and a colleague of Eren's as well. He runs the clinic when Eren or his father isn't available. I've met him enough times now where I don't feel too uncomfortable around him anymore. He appears a little tipsy himself, and his outfit isn't too far off from Eren's. It's almost as if they helped each other get ready. He and Jean are apparently an item, so the double date vibe lingers. My profession makes meeting new faces difficult, but I've become pretty good at hiding it. "I don't think we've had this much traffic in the practice since it first opened."

 

Eren shrugs. "As long as they have money, I don't care either way. Without dad around, we're the only ones keeping the clinic afloat."

 

The music is drowning out their words, and that's probably a good thing. 

 

"Still no word, huh?" Jean inquires. Eren's lips form a thin line.

 

"No. My mom has done all she can, and we're running out of leads. He's done this before, so I've just been telling myself that."

 

"Was he in any trouble? At all?" I ask.

 

Another shrug. "I dunno. Maybe? He made it a mission to keep us in the dark about everything."

 

"Probably with good reason," I say evenly. My eyes wander between the three men, and I add, "Why don't we get another drink and head out of here? The amount of body odor that's collecting in this small ass space is more than I can take."

 

I don't feel a nightclub is the best place to discuss Eren's missing father, so I do what I can to distract him. It seems to work. He lets out a small giggle as I lead him and his friends to the bar. We order a round of shots and I make sure to cut it off after that. Eren may be borderline drunk but I am still quite sober. I want to make sure I get him home in one piece and not risk getting either of us in trouble. That's the last thing we need. We give Armin and Jean respective farewells and I wrap my arm around Eren's waist and guide him outside and toward the parking lot.

 

"Sorry," he mumbles, almost so softly that I can't hear it.

 

"What the hell for?" I ask, confusion present.

 

"I know you hate bars. I haven't been out with my friends in a while and I've been so caught up with working..." He bites his lip. "I just wanted to feel normal for a little while. I don't go out too much and I haven't dated in well... almost four years? I just wanted to let loose."

 

"There's nothing wrong with that," I sigh, turning and stopping him on the sidewalk. I press a hand against his chest and he peers at me. "I enjoyed myself. I know we started off a little quick here, but it doesn't matter where we are. I like spending time with you. If you need help with anything, just tell me. I'll be more than happy to distract you or help you."

 

Eren smiles a little more brightly, and I feel like the thick cloud that was surrounding him is starting to lift. I may not be proper boyfriend material, but I can damn well try. "You always come off as this aggressive  _I'll fuck you up_ type of guy, but deep down, you're a big softie. You know that?"

 

I scoff and reach for the back of his neck. "I'll show you a fucking softie," I mumble and drag him to my lips. The world around us fades, and all that remains is the two of us out in the late night streets. He moans quietly against my lips and I nip gently and teasingly. I groan in response to his small noises that I've come to absolutely adore, and he starts to step into me. I pull away with a small grin. "Probably not something we should do out in the street."

 

"Well..." Eren begins, looking contemplative. "Maybe we can go back to my place?"

 

"With your sister who looks like she wants to stab me every time I come over? No thanks."

 

Rolling his eyes, Eren tries again. "How about your place, then?"

 

I pause at that. Even after almost a month, I haven't taken Eren over to my own home yet. It feels dangerous to do so, even though I have pretty high-end security surrounding the place. Also... I don't want to admit to him that aside from Erwin and Hange, who I've known for most of my life, I have never invited company over before. When I think of saying the words out loud, I nearly cringe. 

 

"I thought you were tired?"

 

His breath fans my face, and it's warmth somehow makes me shiver. "Never too tired to see you. I have fun when we're together, and I mean... we  _are_ dating. I figure we could maybe have a little fun?"

 

Okay, I'm intrigued.  _Very_ intrigued. While we've messed around plenty, actual intercourse was damn near impossible with our schedules. Eren doesn't live alone. I'm too hesitant to bring him over to my place. Something's got to give here. Eren's tone is too suggestive for me to ignore, and I rub my hands up and down his arms. 

"Hmmm..." I hum, appearing thoughtful. He pouts,  _fucking pouts_ and I'm sure he doesn't realize it. I smirk lightly as he nudges closer. "Fine. We'll go to my apartment. It isn't far."

 

Eren looks almost... relieved? His smile is brilliant, and his eyes are brighter than ever. God, I really do have it bad. "Hey..." he starts hesitantly. "Do you have... you know, condoms and stuff?"

 

I blink. Shit. I'm happy it's a little cold outside because those words seem to be making blood travel south fast. "I..." Dammit. Of course, I don't have condoms. I haven't fucked anyone in  _months._ "No. But we can stop for some."

 

That seems to ease Eren's worry a little bit. We make our way to my car, seeing as though he's a little too tipsy to drive. I maintain a respectable speed without appearing too overeager. I have self-control, I know I do. It doesn't mean I'm not still a  _man_ with  _needs._ Eren and I have ventured in quite a bit of exploring, but our time is always short. He works diligently. I am always on the move. I've thought about taking him over and over again for weeks, and now that it was starting to happen, my stomach was full of pleasant knots. 

 

He appears jittery, and I can't figure out if he's anxious or excited. It seems to be a mix of both. It's been a long time for him, too.

 

I stop at a local gas station quickly. Eren opts to wait in the car. I stroll inside and immediately approach the counter. There is an older man leaning and staring at his smartphone, appearing entirely unphased and bored. I don't blame him. It's late, and who the hell would want to be sitting in a run-down gas station? I tap my hand a few times to get his attention. His eyes rise lazily. "Oh, sorry. Whatcha' need?"

 

I clear my throat, peeing behind him. I should have gone to a pharmacy, but they're all closed at this hour. I see a line of several brands and sizes for condoms behind the gentlemen, and I feel awkward as I mumble, "Condoms."

 

He looks owlishly at me, and I know my face is heating up with annoyance and embarrassment. "What kind?"

 

I sigh and wave my hand quickly. "Large. Thin. Whatever. A condom is a condom."

 

"But there are several different types. Do you want ribbed or perhaps the ones that offer lubrication --"

 

"Oh, my fuck." I run a hand down my face. "Please. Just give me a  _normal_ pack of condoms, old man. You're killing me here." 

 

He grins a greasy smile and sets what appears to be a standard pack of condoms. Holy shit, I feel like I'm fucking sixteen again. He slides them over with a knowing glint in his eye. "Six-fifty."

 

I practically throw my money at him and mutter for him to keep the change. I stuff the small box into my pocket and make my way outside again. I exhale sharply as I slid back into the car. Eren peers at me curiously. "You alright?"

 

"Peachy. That old fuck inside is a pervert."

 

"Is that why your face is red?" His voice is light and teasing, and he slides down in his seat with heat in his eyes.

 

I scoff and put the car into drive, not wasting a second to get us to my apartment. I park inside of the assigned parking lot and escort Eren up the stairs and to my floor. He's peering around carefully, but I can feel his anticipation. The community itself was higher-up than I needed, but I wasn't going to complain. It was clean, which was what I was aiming for. I've lived in filth before, and I wasn't going to a second time if it was something I could help. I exhale quietly as I slip the key into the door, unlocking it and allowing Eren to enter first. 

 

"This is it," I say with a small sigh. I close the door as we step through the threshold. 

 

"Wow..." Eren murmurs, slipping his coat off as I extend my hand to take it. I hang it up next to mine by the door, and we slip out shoes off. "It's... this is really nice, Levi."

 

My apartment is bare at best. I'm hardly here, and when I am, I'm usually in the living room. I don't sleep as it is and my bedroom has probably been untouched for a good month now. I give Eren a few moments to explore, and he walks past me and lets his eyes wander. "Have you always lived alone?"

 

I hum, making my way over to the kitchen to find us something to drink. Eren needed water. He was at least sobering up which was giving me a much clearer conscious. I might want him, but I won't take advantage of him. "Yeah, more or less. At least I prefer it that way."

 

It sounds harsh as I say it, but Eren knows by now that I'm honest. Well, to a fault. "At any rate... it's not like I have much time to bring anyone around."

 

Eren smiles at this, his cheeks tinting slightly. "So I'm one of the lucky ones."

 

I produce two glasses of water and offer him one. "I guess you are. Don't let it go to your head though."

 

He rolls his eyes, and I chuckle lightly. The air around us is beginning to thicken, and he takes a few tentative sips of his drink. His eyes are on me the entire time, and the heat I feel smolders inside of my belly returns with force. He sets his glass down and moves in a way that it's almost hypnotizing. His hips sway, his hair falls on his face seductively, and his lips part just slightly. I place my glass on the counter and immediately rest my hands on his hips. He leans his forehead against mine and smiles.

 

"It might be too late for that," he breathes, leaning in and capturing my lips. I groan quietly, already feeling intoxicated by the taste of him. I lick at his lips, and he opens his mouth readily, making a needy sound against my mouth. God, he's incredible. I've never felt so responsive to anyone else in my life. This intelligent, wild, and clumsy man has me by the seams, and he's unraveling me bit by bit. His hands rise and bury themselves into my hair and he  _tugs--_

 

I growl, biting his lower lip. My hands move up and travel aggressively from his waist and to his back. I drag him closer, so close that we're melding together and I'm pushing him against the counter. He moans a wild sound that sends my mind into a frenzy. He's feverishly massaging his tongue against mine and his hands are fucking  _everywhere._ This was so much better than fucking around in the back of my car or being shoved off of his couch as his sister walks through the door of his apartment. 

 

My pants are becoming excruciatingly tight, and I don't know how much self-control I have left. I wrench myself back from his mouth and pant, "Get your ass in my bedroom."

 

He nods mindlessly and together we move. We're tripping over each other and Eren refuses to let me go. His hands are wandering under my shirt and brushing against every sensitive part of me. I grind my teeth and nearly throw him onto my bed. The room has the faint remaining scent of clean linen and some other cleaning products. My bed is adorned with midnight color sheets and a gray comforter above it. I only have a few items; a nightstand, a dresser, and some lamps. Anything of importance was either in the vents above or my closet.

 

While I may not often sleep in here, I do keep up with the housework. As soon as Eren lands on the bed, I'm above him and grinding my hips harshly against his own. His head tosses back and his mouth parts in pleasure. "F-Fuck!"

 

"Hmm..." I hum, doing some exploring of my own. I push his shirt up and realize it's too damn tight to work with. "This needs to come off. Matter of fact,  _all of this_ needs to come off. Why the hell did you have to pick such tight clothes?"

 

He giggles. He fucking  _giggles._ "How else was I supposed to catch your eye?"

 

"Eren," I say seriously. "You could wear a goddamn garbage bag as an outfit and  _still_ catch my eye. For fuck's sake, the first time I met you, you were covered in blood from someone's  _ass._ "

 

He's laughing earnestly now, and I can't help but smile down at him. "Alright, fair enough. Still, I figured you'd appreciate -- oh!"

 

I cut him off quickly, lifting him just enough to tear his shirt over his head and toss it aside. His hand's fumble for my clothing, thankfully not quite as tight as his, and together we're throwing the articles of our clothes all over my room. I groan appreciatively as I press against him a second time, this time feeling the heat radiating off of his tan and supple skin. "Shit, you're beautiful."

 

He whimpers, and I lean down and kiss him once more. Our tongues are moving in a frantic dance while his hands travel over the expanse of my shoulders and back. I arch at his warm touch, and I mindlessly rut against him. He's panting against my mouth, his arms encircling around my neck and pulling me closer. "Fuck me," he whispers, his hips moving urgently with each word he speaks. I close my eyes briefly and the sensations of his movements are making it difficult for me to form a coherent thought. His eyes are blazing with lust and his body is open and eager. Waiting. Anticipating. 

 

I want to take him apart. By the look in those expressive eyes, he wants to do the same.

 

"We don't have to rush," I tell him, moving away for a brief second to bend down and pick up the box of condoms from earlier. I find a small bottle of lubrication inside of my nightstand and make sure both items are within arms reach this time. I ran my hands up and down his sides while adding, "I know it's been hard... with the two of us always on the move. I don't mind setting a slow pace."

 

Biting his lip, Eren averts his eyes. His face is beautifully flush. "I don't know if I can handle a slow pace."

 

Shit, those words hit me right in the fucking gut. 

 

I swallow thickly, but I nod. "Alright. You set the pace. Just..." I turn away for a second. "If I'm too fast or rough, I need you to tell me."

 

"I doubt you're going to hurt me. It's just how I am. I like it hard and fast. Not to say I don't enjoy  _other_ options..." He tilts his head, and his hair is splaying against my pillows. He probably hasn't the slightest clue how fucking gorgeous he looks right now. His hands trace my arms, the back of my neck, and then travel to me back again. His legs begin to wrap around my middle like a constrictor. The feeling of his hard and flush cock against my own nearly has me throwing my head back.

 

We've ventured down so many roads already. Last week I couldn't get enough of taking his length into my mouth and bringing him toward the edge of ecstasy. The week before he had done the same, in the back of my car, and we rutted against each other like a couple of fucking teenagers until we both came in our pants. Being with Eren not only made me feel young, but it also made me feel alive. He has so much spirit and tenacity; it's undeniably hard to ignore.

 

So with his legs around my waist and his head tilting with a question, I reach for the small bottle of lube from before and coat my fingers. It's been a long time since I've reached this level of intimacy with anyone and I want to ensure I do everything right. I'm not inexperienced, but I'm certainly no sex God by any means. I feel my fingers shake with both excitement and suspense.

 

I brush my slick fingers against his twitching entrance while leaning to brush my lips against the side of his delicious neck. His head lolls to the side and I suck and nip at the sweet and salty skin. The taste of him is exhilarating. I feel his entire body go taut as I slip one finger inside, and the heat the surrounds my finger makes me wonder how it's going to feel around my cock. Eren seems to be taking this rather well and I notice his face pinching with concentration to relax. I let the digit move slowly, and I wait several moments before adding a second. Eren stiffens more and I ask against his neck, "Too much?"

 

"N-No, it's fine. My body's just responding on its own. I-It's a natural response when there's an intrusion in the rectal area --"

 

"Jesus, please don't start spewing medical mumbo jumbo right now."

 

He laughs, and it's breathy sound. I pump my fingers with a little more steadiness while letting my mouth travel toward his broad chest. I suck and kiss his collarbones, and then move to take on of his nipples into my mouth. He moans softly, the dual feelings assaulting him rather fast. He looks overwhelmed but doesn't say so. I want to believe if I'm doing something he isn't enjoying, he'd say something. 

 

I curl my fingers, and Eren is moving as if he's trying to lean away. I grin softly and repeat the motion. A long, drawn-out cry bubbles from his throat, and I can't help but watch his face contort with pleasure. "Found it," I breath.

 

His lips twitch as if he's going to smile, but he doesn't. Instead, Eren is closing his eyes and pushing down against me. I let a third finger slip inside and I continue to prod, tease, and engage with him until he's panting and clawing desperately against the pillows. His hair is already sticking to his face and I'm peering at him through lust-glazed eyes. The blush that is staining his cheeks has moved down to his chest and I adore it. "Look at you," I murmur, my voice thick. "You're such a fucking sight."

 

He whines, and I can't help but wonder how he's mine. I thought maybe if I had gotten him out of my system, I would be able to just leave it at that. When it comes to Eren Yeager, nothing is ever that simple. He's a part of my system now; coursing through my veins and embedding himself slowing inside of my heart.

 

"Please," he pleads, still rutting himself against my hands while tossing his head back and forth. "Please. Fuck me. Come on, Levi. Y-You've made me wait l-long enough."

 

He's stammering, and his dick is straining for release. My erection is painful, and I can hardly take it anymore. I retrieve my hand and hastily reach for the pack of condoms. I try to ignore my shaking hands, but Eren leans up and helps me slip the latex over my cock. He smiles at me and lies back down. His position is different than I thought it would be. He's lying on his side somewhat, giving me a perfect view of both his ass, toned stomach, and his cock. He leans himself up on his elbow and beckons me over with a wagging finger. I move like I'm being hypnotized. I lift his leg slightly for better access and maneuver him slightly. Most of his weight is pressing into his elbow and shoulder, and I have to say I enjoy his creativity. 

 

I expect nothing less from him.

 

I moan softly in astonishment as I begin to slip inside, and just as I imagined, the heat of him surrounding me is enough to make me go mad. His voice rises in pitch, and I've never heard such an unbridled sound escape him before. I marvel at it, and I give him a few seconds before I press myself inside to the hilt. The side of his face is hidden, but I have to say I enjoy this more than I should. He's spread open in just the right ways, and I have the freedom to move. So, I do just that. Eren says he enjoys hard and fast -- perhaps for more reasons than he lets on, and I won't deny him that. 

 

My pace starts slow for assurance. I won't hurt him. Unless the pain is something he secretly enjoys, I don't want to hurt him. The only sounds the leave Eren are ones of pleasure and wanting. I've never heard such erotic sounds in my life, and they are positively filthy. I love it. I bask in each cry, whimper, and moan. He's struggling to maintain what little self-control he has left, and I'm close to saying fuck it and doing the same.

 

He feels incredible. Tight, hot, and wet. It surrounds me in the most dreamlike way, and I feel like I'm fucking falling into oblivion. As I'm thrusting more forcefully, Eren's head moves somewhat and knocks right into the headboard behind him. I stop moving, and he winces. "Shit, are you alright?"

 

"Dammit, I'm fine. Clumsy, remember?" To calm the situation, he pushes himself up and wraps one arm around my shoulders to steady himself. I move to sit up as well. We're still connected, and with the way he's moving about, all I feel is friction. I moan quietly, wrapping my arms around him. "Much better," he sighs. Our eyes lock, and his smile is the most brilliant thing I've ever seen. His entire expression is far away and ill-defined; almost like he's a part of a lucid dream. "Why aren't you moving?" he asks.

 

To make his point, his nails dig into the back of my neck. I hiss, baring my teeth and giving him an incredulous look.  _Oh,_ I realize.  _Alright, Eren._ With my arms around him, I'm able to drag him down and slam him right onto my length. His eyes widen, and the sound that leaves him is so guttural, I wonder if his throat is alright. His nails pierce me more sharply, and I don't let up with my assault. I thrust into him with as much energy and strength as I can muster, and Eren's body is moving bonelessly against me. I can't remember the last time I felt so much raw passion while sharing something like this. It's liberating and electrifying. 

 

My arms are tight around him, and I use the position to my advantage for just a little longer. It isn't enough though. Not for what I want to do to him. Not with what I  _can_ do for him. Before I can erect a rational thought, I throw him onto his back, and he's gazing up at me with surprised eyes. I slip out of him for only a moment before diving right back into that captivating heat. His teeth grit together, and he hisses in rapture as I pound him into the mattress. He's tossing his head back and forth, writhing uncontrollably and his hands can't stay still if he tried. 

 

The image of Eren like this will forever burn in my memory. He's got me. He's fucking got me, and I don't know if I can let him go now. 

 

He claws at the back of my neck a second time, this time with an unspoken warning. I know by the reckless look in his eyes he is close. I don't waste a moment to reach down and take his cock into one of my hands, pumping it with my now unsteady thrusts. Everything feels surreal and it's hard for me to focus on anything other than the immense amount of delectation I feel at that moment. 

 

I want him to come first. I want to watch him as he falls apart piece by piece below me. There are tears collecting in the corners of his eyes and his mouth is unable to close with the amount of noise leaving him. "Come on, Eren." I slam into him with everything I have. I can  _feel_ the bruises that will line our hips tomorrow. "Just like that. Just..." I moan shamelessly, unable to control it for much longer. Eren strips my control with just a quick glance at his etched eyebrows and his features twisting with ecstasy.

 

"Fuck me harder!" he cries out, lifting his hips and meeting my thrusts. We're hardly coordinated, and I don't give a shit. I oblige and grab his hips with enough force to press my fingers deep into his skin. His entire body goes rigid when I move inside of him and go completely still. His mouth parts with a silent scream and I feel the heat between our stomachs. I groan as he comes, and his entire body tightens in the most sinful way. It wraps me and drags me to the depths of euphoria and I close my eyes and allow myself to drown in it. I release into the condom and thrust unsteadily a few more times. My arms are shaking and my head is swimming as I pull out of his now lax body and fall beside him. 

 

We both take at least ten minutes to catch our breath. I sit up and remove the condom, tieing it and tossing it into the bin next to my bed. I reach blindly to pull Eren close to me. He shivers and I wrap my arms around him. He nuzzles me and I kiss the top of his head. "You're quite the firecracker, aren't you?"

 

I can feel he's making a face against my chest. "Sorry..." he mumbles.

 

I pull back and meet his eyes steadily. "What the hell are you apologizing for? Do I look like I didn't enjoy every second of that? I just don't want to hurt you."

 

Chuckling softly, Eren replies, "You didn't. Trust me. If you ever did anything I didn't like, I'd tell you."

 

I nod, satisfied with his honesty. "You'd better."

 

"I just..." He traces my chest with his fingers. "I love the feeling of losing control. I love watching you lose control, too. It's just... it's real when it's fast-paced like that."

 

He struggles with his words, but I understand. I brush my hand against the side of his face and he closes his eyes. "You don't ever have to explain that to me. Just promise me you'll speak up. It's hard for me to keep my composure when something as tempting as you is barking orders."

 

His smile turns into a soft smirk. "I'll keep that last part in mind."

 

I smack his arm playfully, and he laughs. 

 

"Stay the night," I say, and I wince as the words come out as a demand. Eren appears thoughtful.

 

"Okay."

 

We go into the kitchen after we shower and clean up to get some tea and snacks, bringing them into the living room. I go into the linen closet and retrieve the largest blanket I can find. I end up bringing out an old quilt that used to be my mothers and tossing it over Eren. I'm dressed in a pair of drawstring pajama pants while Eren is wearing one of my oversized shirts. Seeing as he didn't have anything else to wear, it was the only article of clothing I was able to offer. While I'd love nothing more than to keep him in my bed for the rest of the night, the thought of eating and getting crumbs everywhere sets me off in a serious way. 

 

I make us some finger foods in the oven and boil a fresh pot of tea. We snuggle onto the couch and as Eren leans into me, I realize just how starving I was for someones touch. Having him this close to me settles my nerves and silences the raging thoughts that race in my head on a daily basis. He calms the storm; even if he is one in his own right. I turn on a boring, re-run sitcom and we watch with little interest. I'm more distracted by the food and Eren's hands tracing my arms.

 

"This is nice. Why haven't we done this before?"

 

I shrug one shoulder. "I've... admittedly not brought anyone over in a long time. I'm usually never here."

 

"Work?"

 

I nod.

 

"I still don't know what you do for a living, Casanova."

 

I smirk fondly at the nickname. "You're not going to let that go, are you?"

 

"I mean... we  _are_ dating. While I know enough about you, I'd really love to know more."

 

I study him and sigh. "Fine," I say, and he straightens up with excitement. He almost knocks to plate of food over. "I work with a close friend of mine at an Advertising Agency."

 

Eren deflates slightly at that, and I sort of want to laugh. " _That's_ what was so hard for you to say?"

 

I purse my lips. "You seem disappointed."

 

"Of course I'm not. But, you gave me such a hard time about it."

 

"Maybe because I enjoy giving you a hard time," I deadpan. Eren shoves me and I laugh shortly. "I'm fucking teasing, relax."

 

"Then why the hell were you shot? You know I'm never going to stop bugging you until I get an answer."

 

"Don't I know it," I say, and Eren glares at me. "Alright, calm down. Hunting accident. One of my friends got a little trigger happy and slipped when they were going for a target."

 

Well.. it was definitely plausible.

 

"I didn't take you as the hunting type."

 

"Well, now you know. There's quite a bit about me you don't know."

 

"So, why come to my practice then?"

 

I groan, knowing Eren wasn't going to stop until he got what he wanted. I reach and set the plate of half eaten food onto the coffee table and face him. "Because it was convenient. Emergency rooms report gunshot wounds immediately, and it's a lengthy and fucking annoying process to deal with. I didn't want to deal with it and as I've told you, one of my friends was close with your father at one point."

 

Eren looks as if he's processing my words, and I let them stew over. As much as I hate lying, and as much as I hate myself for doing so, I can't tell Eren what I do. It would put him in danger and if I was going to be in a relationship this time around, I couldn't forgive myself if I did so. I care about Eren far too much. 

 

When I notice Eren relax slightly, I feel like I'm finally able to do the same. Perhaps this conversation was needed. I reach out and run one of my hands through his hair. "Has your curiosity been settled?"

 

"For now," he answers matter-of-factly, and I can't help but roll my eyes. He reaches for his mug of tea and I open my arms to let him lay against me. The tension is gone and it's replaced with a heady warmth. I hardly pay attention to the television, instead, I focus on Eren. It doesn't take very long for him to go slack against me and a soft snore to reach my ears. I peer at him and notice he's asleep. I smile softly and take the mug from his hands before it slips and get us into a more comfortable sitting position. I lay my head against the top of his and tangle my legs against his bare ones. 

 

It doesn't take me long to fall asleep.

* * *

 

There is an abrupt, shrill noise shooting straight through my subconscious. I try to ignore it. I try to focus on Eren's form solidly against mine instead. When the annoying sound pesists, I let out a snarl and blink my sleep heavy eyes open. The room is basking with a soft glow from the television and our mugs and food is long forgotten. When I glance at the digital clock near the television, I note that it is almost two in the morning. 

 

The noise stops, and then starts again.

 

I glance down at Eren and move him as gently as I can without waking him. He mumbles something incoherently and he turns over as I lay him fully on the couch. I'll move him to my bed after I figure out who the fuck is calling my phone at this hour.

 

I stomp over to my bedroom and dig through my pants from earlier. I grab my smartphone and notice it's Erwin Smith. Furrowing both brows, I answer. "What the fuck do you want, Smith? Do you not realize it's two in the morning?"

 

_"I apologize, Levi. You know I wouldn't be calling you so late without a good reason."_

 

My lip curls in annoyance when he falls silent. "Well? What the fuck is it, then? I'm busy."

 

_"Is Eren Yeager with you?"_

 

I stiffen for a few seconds. "Why the hell does that matter?"

 

_"I don't care who you're bringing home to your bed, but this does pertain to him."_

 

Now I'm  _really_ getting angry. "Will you just get on with it before I fucking break something?"

 

_"It's about his father."_

 

My rage dissipates just like that. "What about him?"

 

I turn around and see Eren rising from the couch, obviously looking for me. I keep my now clear eyes on him as Erwin continues. Eren is cocking his head to the side with confusion as he enters my room. He's still half asleep and unsteady. 

 

_"Grisha Yeager was found dead several hours ago. They found his body near the bay at the edge of Trost."_


	6. Make a Fist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! So, as always, I want to thank each and every one of you for your continued support and kind words. With that said, I'd like to address something.
> 
> First, I'm sorry I took three months to update. I have entered new stages of my life that have taken up quite a bit of my attention. Not to fear, I am back to updating and ready to bring out the next few chapters of this story. I'd round it off to around maybe ten or eleven chapters. Also, I am still suffering horribly from my unknown health issues but I am taking it in stride and pretty much accepting this is my new normal. Pity doctors can't figure shit out but whatever. I'm still alive somehow.
> 
> Now... Secondly...
> 
> I welcome comments. I love the comments. I love them more than I love kudos because it gives me a chance to talk and discuss with each and every one of you. It also helps me improve and I've had several readers KINDLY point things out to me when they were amiss. With that being said...
> 
> I absolutely DO NOT tolerate nasty, petty comments. It's not constructive. It's downright immature. It's rude. It's discouraging. I am writing FIVE stories at the same time and regularly update them in a rotation. I sometimes take on more than I should and get things mixed up.
> 
> I welcome constructive criticism. I welcome if there is a mistake or something you feel needs to be adjusted, and I welcome suggestions. If this happens again I will be forced to turn off anon comments. I really don't want to have to do that because I know not everyone is a registered user. So... I just wanted to get that out there.
> 
> Lots of love guys!

It's been a while since I've been to a funeral.

 

The night that I was told about Grisha Yeager's death, it was inevitable that Eren would find out. Luckily, I was able to cover the source of my discovery, so it wasn't obvious my organization was capable of producing this information. Before I was able to blink, it reached the news, radio stations, and social media. Eren's reaction was precisely what I expected it to be, panicked followed by blinding fury. He tore through my apartment like a tornado and screamed until his throat was raw. The only thing I was capable of doing at that moment was letting him unleash his anguish while offering him whatever comfort I was able to. I've never been the best at handling pure emotion that only Eren seemed able to produce, but my heart did ache for him.

 

As those thoughts continued to plague me, I felt a source of warmth lean into my left. I glance up and find Eren brushing his shoulder against mine and his eyes searching. I offer him my hand, and he takes it without hesitation. Erwin is also in the massive crowd of strangers. I could tell just from his voice the night of Grisha's death that he was just as troubled by the news as Eren. I didn't know Grisha well. I only know that he was a decent man who had a few skeletons in his closet. Hell, who am I to judge? We all do.

 

But those skeletons cost him his life.

 

The preacher from the church downtown is speaking with words I hardly understand, but they seem to bring Eren and those close to him comfort. Heavy clouds obscure the sky and a drizzle settles on the thin, dark coats and onyx umbrellas. My eyes cast to the left and I see Eren's sister, Mikasa, holding and comforting a weeping Carla Yeager. Eren is the spitting image of his mother, yet when I took in the features of the late Grisha Yeager, I noticed the same intense array of emotion behind both of their gazes.

 

A gathering at Carla's estate follows the burial. While Eren's made is very clear that Grisha left home for long stretches at a time, it is evident that their home was looked after. The house was what you'd see out of a magazine; a beautiful suburban neighborhood with white picket fences and expensive cars lining the driveways. The house itself was a charming two-story with blue shutters and a dark red finish for the paint. It wasn't flashy, nor was it over the top... From what I've learned from Eren, Grisha was a mysterious yet humble man.

 

I keep close to Erwin as I observe Eren welcome and thank each family member, friend, and colleague. Mikasa is beside him, and even through her normally stoic disposition, she appears troubled. She comforts Eren and then steps away to assist Carla with laying out hot dishes and comfort food for their guests. Mikasa seems to be the glue holding Eren and Carla together. My gray eyes wander and take in so many different faces... but they always find their way back to Eren again.

 

"Any leads on this?" I ask Erwin, idly bringing a cup of warm tea to my lips. Carla is running around in her long, dark dress, and she is frazzled beyond belief.  _She cooks when she's troubled,_ I realize. She smiles wearily and continues to give her guests and friends the utmost hospitality.

 

"None," Erwin responds, holding a plate of his own. His voice is grave. "This wasn't an accident. Grisha's face was nearly decapitated. He suffered internal injuries. Whoever did this had a motive and clear intent. It was premeditated."

 

I tilt my head and frown. "Why go after a doctor? Did he get involved with the wrong people?"

 

"Given his unusual line of work, I'd believe that is the case. I can't put the pieces together just yet, but Hange and I are looking into it." Erwin meets my eyes while adding, "The Yeager's could be in the line of fire right now. While it isn't our job to protect them... well, I believe I owe Grisha that much."

 

"How well did you know him?"

 

"Well enough to know he nor his family deserved this. Grisha was an open-minded man who believed everyone was entitled to a fair chance." Making a face, Erwin continued, "It seems he hit a dead end along the line. Perhaps money. Possibly gang-related. We can't be sure yet."

 

I rub the back of my neck and feel an immense rush of uneasiness wash over me at the thought of anything happening to Eren. Whether I want to admit it out loud or not, that little shit has become one of the most influential people to cross my crooked path. As these thoughts swirled inside of me, Eren finished greeting the guests and turned to meet my gaze. His eyes were tired, but they burned with a force that no man could turn away from. Myself included.

 

"Keep me updated," I rush out as I walk away from Erwin and approach Eren. He smiles tiredly, and I place my hand on his forearm. "How're you holding up?"

 

He shrugs indifferently, but I've come to know him better than that. He's shaken to his core. "As well as I can be..." He places a hand over mine and smiles with more earnest. He lifts my hand to his lips and places a small kiss on my knuckles. "Thank you for being here. I know you're busy, but it means so much to me."

 

I scoff without meaning to, but it doesn't throw Eren off in the least bit. His smile widens, and I smile back. "Never too busy for you." It was true. I found I was drawn to Eren and I couldn't get away no matter how hard I tried. It was as if I was trapped in the very essence of him. "Is there anything I can do? Anything you need right now?"

 

Eren looks thoughtful before answering, "I want to get out of here soon. I don't know how much longer I can handle the sad faces and the weeping. I know I'm supposed to be here for my family... but it's too much, Levi."

 

"I know it is, but you're strong. You're doing fine. Death isn't easy, Eren. But..." I take his hand and bring it down. "Let's help your mother clean up a bit and then we can head over to my place. How's that sound?"

 

He squeezes my palm before answering, "That sounds perfect."

* * *

Eren doesn't discuss his father or his family when we drive to my apartment. He doesn't once he steps inside, either. He strips out of his clothes and makes his way into my master bath. I expect he wants a bit of space, but he beckons me with wiggling fingers. "Please?"

 

These past few months have opened my eyes to a world I wasn't sure I belonged in — a world where intimacy and love existed for someone as cold and hard as me. The force Eren brought into my life nearly knocked the fucking life out of me, and he was holding it in his hands now. That unsettling tendril whirled to life inside of my stomach at the thought of something taking that attractive force away. 

 

I oblige and tear my clothes away, pieces of my suit falling in line with Eren's. I step into the marble shower and open my arms to the other man. Eren almost falls into me, and I don't hesitate to catch him. "You don't have to hold it all in," I soothe. "You've been trying so hard to keep it all bottled up, and it's going to erupt if you keep it up." 

 

The water cascades down both of our forms and Eren's entire body  _sags_ with relief. Relief to finally be away from the grief and burdens of his father's death even if it was just for a few hours. "I just want to be near you. I just..." He stiffens again, and I tighten my grip around him. "I think I lo..."

 

My fucking heart  _summersaults,_ and before Eren can continue with what he's trying to say, I silence him with my lips instead. A beautiful sound rumbles in Eren's throat and  _fuck_ I love the way it sounds. I could listen to the melody of his voice and never get tired of it. As I pull away, Eren's eyes are glistening with tears. "Shh..." I tell him softly. "I know what you're going to say and I'd be a fucking idiot if I said I didn't feel the same way. I know this started as I chaotic ride, but I  _do_ feel the same way which is why I want you to be sure before we--"

 

Eren doesn't let me finish, and his mouth assaults mine. While it's pleasant and exhilarating to feel his body press against me and his hands scramble for support, I keep our pace slow. He needs me. I understand this. I let him take the wheel for the time being, and before I can react to my surroundings, I'm on my back and gazing up toward the ceiling. My bed is dampening with cold drops of water, and I shiver for a short moment. Eren climbs above me, and the sight of him makes me groan. I reach up and tangle my hands in his chestnut hair, dragging him down to me as he moves with clumsy urgency. He grinds into me, and I tilt my head back to release to moan bubbling in my throat. 

 

Eren's eyes are wild and stunning. Unlike the first time we tossed each other in the sheets, this feels... different. More personal. So much more depth. I feel like I'm falling and I can't fucking stop it. Eren isn't the adorable, clumsy, and gorgeous doctor at that moment. He's an unbridled, fiery, and destructive force that is sweeping me away. His fingers don't tremble when he coats them in oil, and his eyes never leave mine as he prepares me. I spread my legs and invite him to every part of me that I've kept hidden away from the world. 

 

Eren moves like the ocean in his eyes. Slowly, slowly... and then he hits like waves crashing on a shore. My eyes widen, and my mouth falls open in bliss. I've never felt so much before, and it's causing warmth to spread through my entire fucking body. I move in time with his chaotic thrusts, and as he reaches down to caress my face, I know what he's saying to me without words.  _I love you._

 

And shit... do I love him. I fucking  _love him._

 

I wrap my arms around his broad shoulders and meet each thrust with my hips. He's moaning and whimpering above me, and I don't recognize my voice at that moment. I cling to Eren while offering him everything I possibly can because he deserves it. He deserves it. I crane my neck, and his lips are on me instantly. The heat of his body and the furious pounding of his heart remind me of the thrills of my next kill.

 

Neither of us anticipates when we come, but when we do, I see white for a short moment. He's beautiful with his hair clinging to the sides of his face and his mouth parting in ecstasy. Even as he attempts to pull away, I can't seem to let him go. I don't think I ever can now that I have him.

* * *

 

"I'm sorry if I hurt you," Eren murmurs, sipping quietly on his mug. He's come to favor a teacup that Hange got me during a work gathering with little pigs on it. Pigs. They know how much I can't stand the damn things — crazy wench. 

 

I make a small noise and turn away from the television to peer at him. He seems so... troubled. It hurts. I sigh and place my cup on the coffee table. "You didn't," I say truthfully. "I told you not to hold it all in or hold back. You needed to release somehow."

 

"Yeah but..." He lifts his head and closes his eyes. "I don't know what came over me. I'm sorry."

 

"You've been running around like a madman since this started. Between caring for your family and taking care of the clinic, you haven't had a moment to process all of this." Eren opens his mouth to protest, but I quickly continue. "You're blaming yourself for too much. Stop. It's not going to change anything."

 

Eren huffs and leans forward on the couch. He licks his lips. "I meant what I said."

 

I brush my fingers against his wrist. "I know," I reply. "I wanted you to think carefully before you said it. I don't want your judgment to be clouded because you're mourning."

 

That was probably a stupid thing to say. "I'm not a teenager. I can handle my emotions."

 

"I never said that. I want to make sure you know what you want. I want you to be careful, even if it's with me."

 

He seems conflicted, and I'm not sure if I realize how much I'm pushing him away. He stands up suddenly and adjusts his olive green shirt. "My feelings aren't invalid just because my old man's dead."

 

I let out a frustrated sigh. "That isn't what I said."

 

"But it's what you're implying. Yeah, I got carried away before. That doesn't mean I'm only with you for some false sense of security."

 

His voice is more profound than I've ever heard it before I feel a shock course through me as a shiver runs up my spine. "Dammit, I wasn't trying to argue. I'm shit with words sometimes, Eren."

 

"Clearly," he spits out. He glances around and finds his keys and wallet, shoving them back into his trousers. He steps away and makes his way toward the front door. I shoot up quickly.

 

"Where the hell are you going?"

 

"Home," he says. An unknown twinge of panic surges through me, and I dash for him. I grab his arm, and his eyes widen. 

 

"I don't think it's a good idea for you to go home right now. You should probably stay here."  _Where I can protect you._

 

"I'll be  _fine._ " As the word  _fine_ leaves his lips, his thrusts his arm back with narrow eyes. "I need some space. I need some time to think."

 

"I'll be more than happy to give you that space is you just  _stay here--_ "

 

"What the hell is your problem?" Eren suddenly booms.

 

"For fuck's sake Eren, your father was just  _murdered._ "

 

Clenching his jaw, Eren slips out, "That hasn't been proven yet."

 

"Oh, come on!" I shout. "You aren't blind! He didn't even have a fucking face anymore, and you think that was some accident?"

 

Eyes searching, Eren whispers, "How do you know that?"

 

I take a step back. "Know what?"

 

"About his injuries. I didn't tell you, and that information wasn't released."

 

Fuck. Fuck  _fuck fuck--_ I'm so fucking stupid. I may love this man, but he's making me _reckless._ My entire body stiffens, and as seconds pass, I realize my brain isn't formulating a response. 

 

"What aren't you telling me?" He asks in a whisper first, and then his eyes flare. "What are you hiding? Because that's what you're always doing, right? Hiding shit and lying right through your teeth!"

 

"Look, you're exhausted and not thinking clearly--"

 

"No!" Eren screams and takes a significant step back. He's looking at me as if he doesn't recognize me. "I'm done with this. I can't..." He searches for the words, and my heart is cracking at the pain in his eyes. "I need to leave before I say something I'll regret."

 

I try one last time. One  _last time._ My voice is rising with hysteria as I exclaim, "You aren't  _fucking safe!_ "

 

Eren stops shortly, but his mind is easily made up. He doesn't look back as he exits the apartment and out of my sight. My chest is heaving, and my vision is blurring as I reach for the closest object to me and toss it clear across the room. The sound of glass shattering enters me subconsciously, and I realize I had taken Eren's favorite mug and broken in into pieces. I run a frustrated hand through my hair and exhale noisily. 

 

"Smooth," I grit out. "You fucking idiot."

 

As I search for the next object to break, my phone begins to ring. I hastily reach for it with hopes that it's Eren. I growl when I see it's Hange. They're that last person I want to talk to, and I quickly answer the phone while quipping out, " _What?_ "

 

"Hello to you too. What's gotten you is such a foul mood?"

 

"I swear to fucking God I'll drive to wherever you are and shove my foot up your ass. I'm busy."

 

"Busy enough to turn down an  _amazing_ friend?"

 

I growl again. "I'm hanging up."

 

"Wait!" Hange shouts suddenly, and I almost ignore them. "Erwin and I were doing some digging, and we were able to get some security footage from Grisha's place of death."

 

My breath stills inside of my lungs. I wait and wait, and when Hange doesn't continue, I bellow out, "Would you fucking get on with it!"

 

"Check your files."

 

I fly across the apartment and dig for my laptop beneath my bed. As I pull it out, I enter the necessary information and retrieve the files that Hange has sent me. My eyes are glowing from the paleness of the screen in front of me, and my fingers are moving with a quickness I didn't realize they possessed with anything other than a knife or gun. As I open a small window for a video, my eyes widen.

 

I see Grisha Yeager and instantly, I notice he is bleeding profusely and gasping with remnants of blood escaping. I can't make out his face, but I recognize enough to know it's him. The quality of the video is shit, and I hardly make out him reaching upward for some relief. This poor fucker didn't deserve this. He's left there, dying and not a single soul sees him. He suffered. He suffered horrifically. 

 

"Where's the rest of the footage?" I ask.

 

"I wasn't able to access it. That, or it's been erased. I couldn't go back further than this."

 

"So that's all we have? Just some shots of Eren's father bleeding to death?"

 

"Keep watching."

 

And I do.

 

The video goes on for several more minutes. I watch Grisha die. His body stops twitching, and his futile attempts to help himself cease. There is a pool of blood, and his chest appears to be sunken in. It seems to be broken ribs or even his sternum. Whoever did this... they were  _furious._ I'm very close to throwing my hands in the air and asking Hange what the fuck the point of all of this was, but then a figure enters the frame.

 

A familiar figure.

 

I keep my phone close and lean forward on my bed to get a closer look. My nose practically touches the damn screen. The person stepping over Grisha's body is petite, wearing only a black hood. I see no weapons, and I try to conjure in my mind  _how_ this person was able to decapitate Grisha without a soul witnessing it. Yes, it was dark. Probably the middle of the night before he was found some time in the morning. Perhaps he was mistaken for a homeless man given the city's conditions. Still...

 

It didn't make fucking sense.

 

My heart pounds as the figure stomps of Grisha's chest, causing it to save further. That would explain the internal injuries without a doubt. As they're continuing their assault, something catches my eye and I pause the footage. "Fuck," I breathe.

 

"What is it?" Hange asks, and I don't explain as I hang up the phone without offering some explanation. Instead, I begin dialing Eren. 

 

"Pick up... Fucking shit, Eren, pick up the goddamn phone!"

 

Several attempts and I reach voicemail each time. Little shit has his phone off. "Fuck!" I holler but try again. This time I leave a message. "Eren, listen, I know we fought and said a bunch of shit we didn't mean to, but I need you to understand I'm only trying to  _protect you._ I know you're angry that I've been hiding things from you and I promise you, it's always been to protect you." I inhale sharply. "I promise I'll tell you anything and everything if you _please_ find someplace safe or come back here. Just tell me where you are. You're in  _danger_!"

 

The words escape me, and my eyes are drawn in a frenzy as the familiar face reflecting off of computer screen.

 

Annie.

**Author's Note:**

> [ My Tumblr ](https://taintedashes.tumblr.com/)   
>  [My Twitter](https://twitter.com/tainted_ashes)   
>  [My Instagram ](https://www.instagram.com/tainted_ashes/)   
> 


End file.
